Transformers Prime: Who do you trust?
by Autobotlover56
Summary: What if Raf had a friend named Anna? What if Anna had a really protective older sister named Amy? What secret do they hide? Why doesn't Amy trust anyone? Read and find out! First story tell me what you think!
1. Intruduction

OC`s  
Name: Amy Blake Johnson  
Age: 16  
Hair color/length: Dark brown lower back  
Eye color: Lightning blue  
Usual outfit: Dark blue jeans, black or dark  
blue shirt short sleeved (sleeves are cut off),  
a jacket and black steel toed shoes.  
Personality: Dark, secretive, protective over  
her little sister, keeps to herself.  
Hobbies: Loves to sketch/draw, gymnastics,  
likes to fix cars and motorcycle's.

Name: Anna Rosetta Johnson  
Age: 12  
Hair color/length: light brown below shoulder blade.  
Eye color: light blue.  
Usual outfit: jean shorts or a skirt with leggings and  
a pink or purple shirt with tenacious.  
Personality: Joyful a little shy but can be out going,  
and loves her sis.  
Hobbies: Drawing, doing gymnastics with sis,  
spending time with Raf, likes to help sis fix stuff.

Beep. . . Beep. . .Be **SLAM**. Amy turns off her alarm and gets out of bed. 'More bruise great' she thinks sarcastically. Amy gets dressed and heads to her little sisters room. 'Good he`s still out' Amy thought as she gently shakes Anna. "Anna it`s time to get up." Amy says gently. Anna yons and opens her eyes. "Morning sissy" Anna says. Amy smiles. "Come on get dressed I`ll make breakfast." she`s says and gets up. Anna gets dressed in a blue skirt, black leggings, a pink top, and tennis shoes . Anna heads down stairs. "Come and get it sugar." Amy says. Anna smiles and heads to the kitchen and frowns. "What is it sweetie?" Amy asks as she sits down with Anna. "He hit you again didn`t he?" She asked. Amy frowns slightly. "Yes but I`m fine he didn`t do it that hard." Amy says. Anna nods. "Will you do my hair?" Anna asks. "Sure." Amy replies. After breakfast Amy put Anna`s hair in pig tails and they headed off to school on Amy`s motorcycle.

After school...

"Can we go racing with Raf? Please?" Anna asked doing a puppy dog look. (Not that she needed to with Amy.) "Sure hop on." Amy said and headed to the place they usually race at.  
Amy staid on her bike as Anna got off and hugged Raf.

"Hey told ya we`d be here." Anna said. Raf smiled, "Glad you could make it. Ready to race?" He asked. Anna smiled and pulled out her race car from her backpack, and they started to race. Then Raf`s cell rang.

"Hello?. . . Racing right up the street with Anna and Amy. . . Okay five more minutes." Raf said and hung up.

A little later a motorcycle jumped down with Jack on it.

"You have no idea." He said and got off.

Then two identical looking cars came down and transformed followed by the motorcycle.

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots... or the other way around." Jack replied.

Amy didn't watch any more, she quickly grabbed Anna`s stuff. "Anna let`s go!" Amy yelled. As Raf and Jack ran into a big drain pipe. Anna put her helmet on and jumped on the motorcycle. Amy quickly drove off.

They were almost back to the house when Amy saw her fathers car. So she pulled into there neighbors drive way which happened to be Raf`s house. "Come on Anna." Amy said heading to the door. "Why can`t you stay here with me? It`s not fare that he.." She was stopped when Raf`s mom answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Esquvil. Is it okay if Anna spent the night tonight?" Amy asked with a fake smile.

"Sure sweetie." She replied.

Amy handed her the spar bag with extra clothes just incase, of course this happened a lot so it wasn`t a big deal for Mrs. Esquvil, although she doesn't`t know the real reason for it.

"See you at school, okay Anna?" Amy said.


	2. hurt, bullies and more robots

The next morning Amy sat up last night he beat her so much she couldn't get to the stairs. Amy slowly got up and limped upstairs to her bathroom, where she bandaged a new gash on her arm with a bandana. Then Amy got dressed in dark blue boot cut jeans, a blue T-shirt, her combat boots, and her black leather jacket.

* * *

if I wasn't here tomorrow would anybody care  
if my time was up Id wanna know  
You were happy I was there

if I wasn't here tomorrow would anyone lose sleep  
if I wasn't hard and hollow  
Then maybe you would miss me

* * *

Amy quietly got her back pack and Anna's and headed out before her father could see her. Amy pulled into the school parking lot only to see Vince bullying Raf and Anna! She growled and stormed over and got into Vince's face.

"Back off!" She growled. This was not the first time they got into it infact this was nothing compared to the first time, Vince had to go to **the** hospital. _Vince_ glared and _turned_ to walk away.

"Another time shorty and nerd." He said and his gang laughed and walked off.

Amy lightly but firmly grabbed Anna's shoulders and looked her

"I'm fine sissy, thanks to you and Raf." She said. Amy gave Raf a nod and walked them to school.

* * *

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that Id like better  
I can never forget, so don't remind me of it forever  
What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all  
What if I just tried not to remember  
Would it matter at all  
All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
Would it matter at all.

* * *

After school Amy, Anna, Raf, and Jack met at the tree.

"Hey guys, listen let's just keep this between us okay?" Jack said. That is until the yellow and black Camaro from the other day pulled up.

"Jack!" Raf said, and Anna looked at Amy. The car door opened. "_Would_ the_ little boy and the girl's please get in? My Boss would like to talk to you." He beeped._

"It want's us to get in." Jack said.

"No just me and the girls. Yours is over there." Raf gestured to a motorcycle. . .the same one from yesterday.

Anna was going to get in the car when Amy stopped her. "Come on Amy we get to meet there leader!" Anna said. Amy raised an eyebrow. "Yes I can understand him, can we please go? Please?" Anna begged. "We'll go but your riding with me." Amy said heading for her motorcycle.

* * *

if I wasn't here tomorrow would anybody care  
Still stuck inside this sorrow  
I got nothin and going nowhere

Post bridge  
I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that Id like better  
Can you help me forget, don't wanna feel like this forever.

* * *

The three vehicle's headed out into the dessert. They neared a big cliff is what Amy thought it was, then it opened up to reveal a long drive way that ended in a big room with two more robots, one was green, the other weight with a red medical line on the side. The vehicle's stopped, Raf got out of the car and he transformed followed by the motorcycle.

"I thought there were four?" The white one said.

Amy looked over and there was Miko _'great'_ Amy thought sarcastically.

"Haven't you heard humans multiply." The motorcycle said.

Amy kept her helmet on as Anna got off the motorcycle followed by Amy. And Anna took her helmet off.

"I'm Raf."

"I'm Miko!" Miko said and ran up to the green bot. "Who are you?" she asked him.

"Bulkhead." He replied.

"Are you a car? I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you way? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Miko rambled.

Anna hid behind Amy. Amy gave a small smile to herself.

"So if you guys are robots, Who made you?" Raf asked.

"Ah puleaze." The white one grumbled.

Then there were thundering foot steps. They all turned to another robot, this one was obviously the leader, he was red, blue, and silver.

"We are autonomist robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." Big red said.

Jack stepped forward. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"To protect your planet, from the deceptacons." Red replied.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." The motorcycle added.

"Okay. . .Why are they here?" Jack asked.

Big blue kneeled down to be more level with us. "A fair question Jack, In part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war." He said.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over control of our world`s supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike..." Amy stopped paying attention cause Anna pulled on her sleeve. Amy kneeled down next to her. Amy whispered something to her and Amy`s eyes went wide and she quickly pulled out an inhaler and helped Anna with it. When done Amy realized all eyes were on them, and she growled lowly but before she could say anything Jack did.

"Got it we spot any strange vehicles call 911, can we go now?" He asked.

"Are you insane!? I am living a dream here in Botswana, and I will not allow you or anyone to shatter it." Miko said.

"It is best if you five remain under our watch. At least until we can determine our enemies intention."

"Optimus." The white one said. "With all due respect the human children are in as much danger here, as anywhere."

"Children." Jack said sounding offended.

"They have no protective shell! If they get under foot they will go, squish!" To prove his point he stomped a foot toward us, making Anna cling onto Amy.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus said geturing to the kids.

* * *

If I left tomorrow would any body care?

Stuck in this sorrow

Going nowhere. . .


	3. Fowler, call, and worried

**Hey! What up? Sorry this took sooooo long. family issues:(**

**Anyways! I'm back, so please read and review!**

* * *

Just then an alarm went off.

"What`s that?!" Jack asked in alarm.

_"A proximity sensor someone`s up top." _Bee beeped.

"Proximity sensor." Raf said.

"Some ones up top." Anna added.

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet sighed as a screen appeared showing a man on the roof.

"I thought we're the only humans who knew about you guys." Jack stated obviously confused.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated lesion to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are. . . Issues." Prime explains as he looks at us. "It may be best if you do not meet him at this time." He added. we all hid behind a corner. when the man came in.

Amy's pov.

I held Anna as she clung to me.

"Hey why do you still have your helmet on?" Miko asked me, but was interrupted by Ratchet.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Enough!" Optimus demanded. Anna flinched and clutched tightly to me, finally the xxx-Hole left. So we came out of our hiding spot.

"Pretty big berrings for a human." Bulkhead said.

"He is concerned for his planet, as he should be." Optimus replied, as he glanced at me, as I walked up the steps toward the plat form carrying Anna.

"Is she alright?" He asked. I gave a nod and set Anna down. She put her hands on the sides of my helmet and took it off, and my hair fell around me face. Then the computer started beeping.

"Blasted earth tech! Clifjumpers life signal just came back online!" Ratchet growled.

"How is this Posible?" Optimus asked.

"It isn't, another bug!" Ratchet replied.

"If there's any chance Cliffs alive." Arcee said.

"Ratchet prepare sick bay we may need." Optimus said.

"wait! What can we do?" Miko asked.

"Remain with Ratchet." Was Optimus's reply.

"Aww." Miko whined.

"Ahg." Ratchet complained.

then a swirling light appeared and the other bots went through it.

Anna and I were sketching when the bots came back. I had my legs spread slightl, with Anna between them using her legs to support her sketch pad, I was using her back.

Normal pov.

"was that an explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" Miko asked. Arcee looked ticked.

"look." She started but Jack qwickly put an arm around Miko and said.

"Miko lets go see what the bots hide in there sock drawers."

"Arcee what did you see?" Optimus asked.

"Not Cliff at least not any more, he was mutated, butchered! Like one of those con experiments during the war." Arcee said then fell onto a crate.

**"Arcee? You okay?" **Bee beeped.

"I'm fine, just dissy." She replied.

Anna looked back at Amy.

"Is she gonna be okay?" She asked as Bee helped Arcee down the hall. Amy nodded. Then her cell rang playing 'face down' by red jumpsuit. She answered it as Anna moved the sketch pads away and hugged her.

"What do you want?" Amy growled, she looked at Raf who nodded and pulled out his cell and texted his mom then gave another nod.

"I'll be home in fifteen. . . Never." She growled and hung up unaware all eyes and optics were on her. Amy stood up hugging Anna.

"Your going with Raf, okay?" she whispered.

"But why do you have to go?" Anna cried into shoulder. Amy picked her up and set her by Raf and packed her sketch stuff.

"Is everything alright?" Optimus asked her. She looked at him as she gave Raf Anna's bag.

"Fine." She replied, putting her helmet back on.

"I'll see you tomorrow Anna." Amy said heading down the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Optimus persisted.

"Im always sure." She said and got on her motorcycle and drove off before anything else could be said. Optimus looked at Anna who was hugging Raf holding back more tears.

"Hey Optimus? I need to go or the cops will be out looking for me." Jack said.

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus questioned.

"A curfew, it's after 10:pm." Jack replied.

"We better get home to, right Anna?" Raf said and Anna nodded.

"Earth customs i hadn't considered but the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead accompany Miko home." Optimus said.

"Awesome my host parents will freak!" Miko exclaims.

"And maintain vehicle cover." Optimus added.

"Curb side duty, got it." Bulkhead nodded.

"Aw." Miko pouted. But went with him anyway and went home.

"Bumblebee you will accompany Raf and Anna." Optimus continued.

**"okay! Let's go guys!" **Bee beeped. And took them to Rafs house.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"busy!" Was his immediate responce.

"Arcee, you will accompany Jack home." Said Optimus.

"still dissy." She tried to fake it.

"your fine says your physician." Ratchet told her, Arcee sighed but took Jack home.

"I am concerned about the two girls." Optimus told Ratchet.

"yes they seem to be hiding something." Ratchet replied.

* * *

**well? Whatcha think? Let me know! I've only got one review and it was my own using an undercover name. So pleeeaaaaase review!**

**TILL ALL ARE ONE!**


	4. Gymnasics, cold, and scars

**Hey what up yall? I'm still alive! sorry this took soooooo long. I will make it up to ya'll some how! Hey i want to ask a question! What movie is this quote from? 'Pepper? Uh how big are your hands?' Let me know!**

The next day.

Amy followed Bee who had Anna and Raf back to base. Thay all got off/out of the vehicles laughing (Except Amy of course)

"Autobots prepare to. . ." Optimus trailed off.

"Roll out?" Arcee offered.

"Remain here, Ratchet you'll come with me i may need medical aid." Optimus said. Amy blocked them out as she took her helmet off and watched Anna walk up to Optimu, who kneeled down.

"Hello, little one. How are you?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm good. Can i. ." She stopped short.

"What is it you wish to ask?" he asked her.

"Can i feel your metal?" She asked.

"you may." He replied with a nod. Anna slowly reached up and touched his cheek. Optimus watched her then looked up to see Amy glarring at him but her gaze soften when she looked at Anna.

"Optimus I'm ready." Ratchet said. Optimus nodded and carefully picked up Anna and set her on the platform.

"Then let us go." Optimus said. His gaze flickered to Amy who looked at Anna with worry and fear in her eyes, then she glared at him as she headed up the platform with Anna. Optimus and Ratchet left.

"Sissy? Can we go practice somewhere?" Anna asked. Amy nodded and they left the main room and found a large training room. they both started to stretch before doing gymnastics. Amy helped Anna for a while before sitting down with a water bottle and watching Amy do very complicated flips, and twirls (Use your imagination!) to a random dance routine. the girl's were un a where of what was going on in the other room as they kept practicing. After a couple of hours the girls headed back to the main room. they arrived in the main room just as Jack said.

"well if this is just an average day with the Autobots then I don't want to be a part of it, at least not anymore."

"Jack, putting you in harms way was never are intention, but if you wish to leave we will respect you decision." Optimus said. Ratchet opened the ground bridge

"No point In long goodbyes heres the door." he said.

"Come on Raf." Jack says.

"I'll be fine Jack, see you at school." Raf replied. Then Jack looks at the girls.

"You girls coming?" He asked. Amy kneels down to look Anna in the eyes.

"Its your choise. I'll stay with you no matter what choise you pick." Amy says quitly.

"I wonna stay." Anna replies. Amy nods and stands. She looks at Jack and shakes her head. Jack turns to leave.

"I know you don't excist." He told Arcee.

"Don't make me have to hunt you down." She tells him and he leaves. Anna took Amy's hand and led her upto the plat form where she hugged Raf.

"Where were you?you missed a really good time." Miko exclaimed.

"We were practicing." Anna said.

"Practicing what?" Miko asked.

"Gymnastics." Anna replied, then sneezed.

"Anna?" Amy asked immediately.

"I-I'm okay, just a little cold." Without so much as a blink Amy took of her Jacket revealing her scared and cut up arms, and put it on Anna's shoulders. Everyone bot and human were staring at her arms. Amy looked up.

"What are you all staring at?" She demanded. Anna looked away and hugged Raf. Optimus walked up to the platform.

"Amy what happened to your arms?" He asked. She glared at him.

"And you care why?" She asked coldly. Optimus blinked then answered.

"I care for your safety." He stated.

"Well don't." She shot back.

"And why shouldn't i care for you?" He demanded in a stern tone. She was about to answer when her cell rang the ring tone was 'face down' by 'the red jumpsuit' so she stepped back to answer it.

"I'm listening." She said. After a few seconds her eyes grew wide and she looked at Anna with worry.

"If you lay a finger on her I'll kill you." Amy growled then hung up. Anna ran and jumped into her arms.

"Anna why don't you go see if Ratchet needs help?" Amy sudjusted. Anna nodded and walked off. Amy turned her gaze back to Optimus.

"I have to go, hurt my little girl and you'll wake up in pieces." Amy growled heading for her motercycle.

"I am to protect human kind not hurt them, and where are you going?" He asked.

"Nowhere." She said putting her helmet on.

" Be back in a while." She said then drove iff before he could say anything. Optimus sighed, then looked at Anna on Ratchets shoulder as Ratchet showed her something on the computer. _'What are thy hiding?'_ Optimus thought.

* * *

**Yeah! Another chap done! Please R and R. Make it my day or week or what ever! Tell me what you think! I also thank you all for reading! Have a good day!**


	5. Jelouse, axe, and space

**I'm back! Who missed me? **

**I've decided to answer your reviews on here so here they are!**

**RatchetLover: **Here ya go!

**LorreVarguhl**: Maybe!

**emzydatffan: **possibly and thanks!

**SuperPsychoLove: **maybe:) eventually, and don't you mean Anna?

**Secret: **you might be right about the abuse. . .

**tulips ink: **A lot of maybes there. you'll see.

* * *

a couple of hours after Amy left she returned to pick up Anna.

"Come along Anna." She said. Anna had got up hugged Raf and got on the back of the motorcycle and put a helmet on. Amy turned it around and sped off.

The next day Anna had arrived at base with Raf and Bee, no mention of her sister.

Amy's pov.

I was following Arcee and Jack back to base after another. . . session. once we pulled up. Jack got off Arcee.

"Guess who's back?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and looked to see Anna and Raf in Bee's hand. I stiffened.

"Autobots, prepare for departure." Optimus said.

"Where to?" Arcee asked.

"The final frontier." Miko replied.

"Space? I thought they didn't have a way to get there?" Jack questioned.

"They don't really." Raf said as Bee lowered his hand and he and Anna got off.

"Bee seeing ya." Jack says to Arcee, she shrugges. Ratchet activated the ground bridge.

"Be carful Bee?" Raf and Anna say. He beeps and walks away.

"I'm so jealous!" Miko says. Bulkhead puts up a hand.

"Don't even think about fallowing me." He said sternly.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teaming with humans, I will never forgive you." Ratchet says.

"Untill we meet again old friend. Autobots and roll out!" Optimus said. and they all transformed and went threw the ground bridge. once they left I hugged Raf and Anna.

"You guys okay?" I whispered. they both nodded. we all walked up the stairs to the platform where I stood and stared off. I only came to when Anna pulled on my sleave.

"Raf is going to try to block out the Deceptacons by going to Texas." She explained. I nodded.

"I'll go with you are staying here." I told her. I followed close behind Raf as we went through the ground bridge, they all ground.

"That'll take some getting used to." Jack complained.

"Woah." Miko said. then we all broke into a run. We snuck inside and into a room where Raf got to work, while Miko checked the door.

"Security sure lacks in this place." She said.

"I'm in. and so are the Deceptacons." Raf said.

"What?" Jack says.

"How can you tell?" Miko asked.

"Schematics, with the same alian math with the saw on there ship. but this time, I can down laod it." Raf says holding u stick.

"Its gotta be the space bridge." Miko says.

"The deceptacons are sinking it to the dishes, but I can sink to them." Raf explains.

"Will they know?" Jack asked.

"Even if the Deceptacons see I'm in the system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house." Raf says.

"There locked onto Cybertron, but not for long." Raf says and starts more typing.

"The dishes are just heading back to Cybertron, I'll just undo that again." Raf sighs.

"What happens when the cons realize there being punked?" Jack asked.

"Its only virtual combat, you know like online gaming." Raf explains.

"Yeah Jack, What are the cons gonna do? There probably like a thousand miles away." Miko scoffs. I see a shoudow and turn only to get hit by a long thing along with Jack and Miko who yell. I grab onto and wont let go.

"Raf hurry up!" I yell as I get tossed off like nothing. Miko grabs an Axe and swings at the thing only to pretty much hand it to it.

"You handed it an ax?!" Jack yells. Just as it was about to swing the ax at us it pulled back. we raced after it only to see a Deceptacon. Miko took a picture and so did the con then he flew off.

"Why's he leaving?" Miko asked. Raf walked over to a busted wire.

"He cut the hard line, the dishes are locked onto Cybertron. For good." Raf says. I rest a hand on his shoulder. we went back to base. I was hugged by Anna so the next thing I heard was.

"Ratchet we must destroy the space bridge." Optimus said. "There is enough live energon coursing threw it to achieve detonation."

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered I might find a technal way of accomplishing that feed." Ratchet replied.

"Um would schematics help?." Raf asked.

"Optimus I must say is our soul hope of ever returning to Cybertron. are you certain its destruction is the only option?" Ratchet asked.

"I am afraid so."

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!"

"Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchets lead." Optimus says. "While I make my stand."

I walk away to sit on the couch and Anna sits on my lap, I wrap my arms around her waist.

"How ya doin hunny?" I asked.

"I'm okay. . . how bad did he?" She started.

"Don't hunny please don't worry about it." I said softly. we both looked up when Acree said.

"Ratchet we're in position."

"Arcee pay close attention." Ratchet said and began to explain stuff.

"Current reversed." Arcee says.

"YES!" Agent Fowler says. I look at him and glare though he dousn't take notice.

"I'll ready the ground bridge." Ratchet says.

"Do you think the're?" Raf trailed off.

"Four life signals, one very faint." Ratchet says. soon Optimus walks in and Anna smiles, then Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead!" Miko squeals and hugs his hand while I follow Anna and the others down the steps. Then Bee carrying Arcee, who's hand falls limp. Jack runs over. he slowly puts his hand on hers.

"We lost one this week by the all spark don't let it be two!" Ratchet says.

"Arcee?" Jack asked.

"Jack relay? there are other motercycles in the world."

"But your my first." He says.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked.

"not even he could have survived ground zero." Optimus replied.

"Prime! I didn't get a chance to thank you bots for the save, I owe you one, we all do." He said and left. Bee helped Arcee stand, while Miko walked over to Optimus with a Question in her eyes.

"So is this the part where you say goodbye, and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" She asked.

"I do not think we should brake the bonds that have been forged." He replied. Miko's face lit up.

"All right!" She cheered. Anna pulled on my sleeve so I kneeled down and she whispered something in my ear, my eye widened in shock.

"You sure?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed.

"Alright, but if he does anything he dead. Kay?" I told her, she smiled and hugged me then walked over to Optimus.

"Optimus?" She asked. he kneeled down.

"Yes Anna?" He replied.

"Um can you be my guardian?" She asked shyly.

* * *

**All done! Question what is this quote from? 'There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water.' **

**Read and Review! Let me know whatcha think!**


	6. hurt, sciance, and control freak

**hello! sorry it took so long. but here it is!**

**Reviews. **

**Random Fox Grrl: Thanks and no it is from Captain America the first avenger.**

**Unicron1000: here ya go and thanks:)**

**RatchetLover: sorry it wasn't as soon as I planned. **

** Guest: 1. maybe. 2. possibly and thanks for the tip. **

* * *

Amy's pov.

I had watched Anna ask Prime to be her guardian he had said yes. I was tence, if he hurts my little girl in any way shape or form I will send him to hell. I sighed. it was time to go home, and I prayed father was out.

"Anna, time to go." I told her.

"Kay!" She replied. Optimus transformed and I helped her in before getting on my motorcycle and following them back to the house. when we pulled up fathers car was gone thank goodness. I parked my bike and Anna and I headed in. As always I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

"Night sissy." She yond.

"Night honey." I replied and left her room. I sighed before going to bed myself.

early the next morning. . . .

I woke up to a slamming door I look at the clock 3:46am. crap! I jumped out of bed when I heard foot steps. my door was thrown open and father appeared.

"There you are! where the hell were you?!" He demanded.

"No where." I replied glaring at him. next thing I know is my cheek hurt. I glared harder and blocked a few punches, but like always he got the advantage and took me to the floor. . .

later. . . .

I woke again to find myself alone and in pain. . . again. I got up and changed and wrapped some of my new cuts. I looked at the clock. 6:14am. I walked to Anna's room and gently shook her.

"Time to get up honey." I whispered. she slowly woke and yond.

"Morning. oh tomorrow the fair projects are do." She said getting excited. I nod.

"Get dressed." I told her. when she was ready she grabbed a box with her project in it and headed out to Optimus. My project was already in my bike so I followed Prime back to bace. When we arrived she and I set up. she was set up near Raf and I was set up away from them as they worked. I inwardly smiled knowing what was about to happen. in three. two. one. BOOM.

"Deceptacons! We're under attack!" Ratchet yelled and he and Prime ran over.

"Its no attack Ratchet. its my volcano. well, was." Raf said.

"Hold still Bulkhead! Jupiter needs its red spot. woopsie!" I heard Miko say.

"What in the all spark, is going on in here?" Ratchet asked.

"Our projects are duo tomorrow." Jack replied.

"Maybe it needs one of these dohikkies." arcee said.

"Your a motorcycle Arcee, shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack asked.

"Your a human Jack, can you build me a small instant?" She asked back.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here, your making a mess!" Ratchet gripped.

"But the Science fare is a big part of our grade." Raf said.

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system." Miko was interrupted by Ratchet.

"Oh! and what does Bulkhead know of your solar system? or Bumblebee of your volcanoes? or." Ratchet stopped himself.

"Arcee of our motorcycles." Jack finished.

"Precisely! we're not earthlings, and there not scientists." Ratchet said.

"But the Autobots are their guardians Ratchet, would it hurt to learn more of earth by helping our young friends with their school work?" Optimus asked.

"well maybe our young friends should leaqrn more of Cybertron." Ratchet replied.

after a while I pulled out my electric saw.

"Anna." I said. She looked over and I gestured to the saw and she nodded knowing I was going to use it. I laid down and crawled under my bike that was held up on to small ramps. I turned on the saw and started cutting some stuff. when I was done with the saw I turned it off and set it down, then felt around for my wrench. I heard footsteps approach but I made no move to notice as I grabbed my wrench.

"Should you be using that tool with out supervision?" Prime asked.

"Yes." Was my short reply.

"are you sure?" he persisted. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it again and turned it on, when I turned it back off and set it down I heard him say.

"Do your parents let you use such a tool alone?" He asked. I growled lowly and sat up to glare at him.

"Do you always pry into others lives?" I growled at him. he blinked before standing and walking over to Raf and Bee, who was telling a story. I blocked everything out but heard the ground bridge open and close.

"Sis?" Anna asked.

"Yes sweetie?" I replied sitting up.

"Um Ratchet is starting to be a 'control freak' in Miko's words." She said. I looked up just to hear Ratchet.

"Then watch a master at work!" He exclaimed with a blow torch in his hand. So Anna came and worked by me, wnd when Ratchet came over I growled deeply.

"Don't even think about it." I said lowly. he backed away.

"Sis, I need help." Anna sighed. I got up and walked over. she was doing an example of how the oil gets to an engine. I sat by her and helped her out. soon we both were done.

The next day. . . . . .

thank goodness father never came back so I got some good sleep. we both got up and got dressed. she put on a pink skirt with white knee length leggings and a baby blue top and sneakers. I was wearing black leather pants and a dark purple shirt with combat boots and I put a hoodie on. since Optimus was busy Anna got to ride with me.

we headed off to school.

After school. . . .

we followed Bulkhead and Arcee back to base. when we pulled up Ratchet came over.

"Well? how were my ah our projects received?" He asked.

long story short the three failed. I started to walk off with Anna following when.

"Amy?" Prime said. I stopped and half turned to look at him.

"are you alright?" He asked. I nodded and walked off to the training room where me and Anna practiced once again.

* * *

**plz R and R! I hope you liked it!**


	7. totalled, door, and sing?

**Sorry it took me soooooo long to update. lots of stress in the family but I hope this makes it up to you all!**

Several days later

Amy's pov.

I woke up in pain. big surprise. I got up and woke Anna like usual but something was off. I could feel it. When we headed out side I took one look at my motorcycle and froze. it. was. totaled. Anna took my hand and sqeezed it. I walked over to me bike and found a note from father.

"This is what you get from disappearing on me and the guys."

that was all it said. I didn't notice Anna go back in the house till she came out with my violin case. I smiled lightly at her.

"Will you still come?" She asked. "you can ride with me." she said.

"of course hunny." I told her. a few minutes later Prime pulled up. So Anna and I climbed in.

"Hello girls." His holo-form greeted. I glared.

"Hi." Anna said.

"Amy? What happened to your. . ." He trailed off When Anna shook her head wildly. he let it drop and drove off. it stayed in tense silence the whole way to base. When we arrived Anna gave me my violin case as we walked off to the training room.

"Can you play the music?" Anna asked. I nodded and pulled out my violin I started to play 'Spontaneous Me' and Anna started to dance. she danced gracefully since this was one of the first dance routines she learned. I inwardly smiled as I played, I loved playing and Anna knew it. After 'Spontaneous Me' I played into 'shadows' and Anna's dance routine changed as she continued to dance. as I came to the end of the song she stopped dancing and looked at me with a smile.

"your a lot better." She said. I nod.

"Will you sing?" She asked. I frown slightly.

"Pleeease?" She begs.

"What songs?" I ask.

"The ones for the concert." She replied. I nod and get my violin ready, then start. Anna started to dance.

**fast forward**

Anna and I were in the main room drawing when she got up and walked over to Prime and waved him to lean down. she whispered something to him and he nodded and transformed she ran down and got in. I stood as he drove off. I waited staring off the they went. Miko tried to talk to me but left at my death glare and went with Bulkhead. Jack stayed away and left with Arcee. Raf rested a hand on my arm I looked at him then looked up when I heard an engine. Optimus pulled in and Anna got out and I slid down the railing and she hugged me.

"Where were you?" I asked her.

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to Optimus." She said. I nod. I look at the time.

"It's time to go home." I told her. she nodded and looked at Optimus who flashed his lights and opened the door again and his holo-form stepped out. I glared and walked forward with Anna I held her shoulders to keep her from getting to close to him. He took a step back and I helped Anna in then got in myself. Prime got in and pulled out.

"Amy?" He said. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"I will not harm you or your sister." He said. I growled lowly as we pulled onto are street I saw fathers car.

"Stop." I said. Optimus pulled over in front of Raf's house. I got out as Anna let a few tears fall.

"Amy?" Optimus asked. I helped Anna out and gave her, her backpack as Raf opened his door. She looked at me before heading to Raf. I grabbed my bag from Optimus, and headed for my house. I took a deep breath before going inside.

**A few days later.**

Tonight is the concert. I mentally sighed. I was in pain again. I walked to Anna's room quietly after getting dressed in dark blue boot cut jeans, a sea blue T-shirt, and my combat. Father was out cold in the living room. I gently shook her.

"Hmm?" She answered tiredly.

"We need to go." I told her. she got up and got dressed in a light purple dress with black leggings and tennis shoes. I heard Optimus pull up. I had to ride with him since my bike was still in the shop. After I grabbed my violin I helped Anna Climb out my window then down the side of the house. once on the ground we got in Optimus.

"Is there something wrong with your front door?" He asked. I glared while Anna looked down. He looked at me with a steady look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and glared out the window. we pulled into base and only Ratchet was there.

"Hi Ratchet." Anna greeted as we got out. He nodded to her.

After a little Raf, Miko, and Jack showed up.

"You guys ready for tonight?" Miko whispered. Anna nodded. Raf smiled at Anna Jack just kind of stood there. we all went to the training room to practice. I started to play 'Shadows" on my violin, Raf on K-board, Jack on Harmonica, Miko on Guitar while Anna danced. When we heard foot steps we all stopped and packed up are gear and I stood in a corner, while the others started a random game when Optimus came in.

"Hello children." He said.

"Hi." they all said. He raised an eye brow.

"What are you all up to?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Miko exclaimed.

The other three face palmed. Prime leaned down.

"Anna? Are you ready to go? You don't want to be late." Prime said. Anna nodded and looked at me.

"Come on we don't want to be late!" She said. we all headed back to the main room. when we got there all the bots were ready to go. _'shoot they all know'_ I thought. the bots transformed and we got in, and drove off to school for the concert.

When we got there Anna and Raf led the holo-forms to there seats while Miko, Jack and I Headed back stage. It wasn' long till I heard the announcer.

Normal pov.

"Welcome! Thank you all for coming! we have prepared a great show for you! First up is Amy Johnson and the Shadows! Give them a hand!" Mrs. Taylor said and walked off stage. Amy, Miko and several more girls came out on stage. Miko and a girl were on Guitar, One girl got Piano, another on drums, a third on base, Amy singing and the last two were back up singers.

**"Flashlight"**

"When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes

And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found lost hope that I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)  
You're my flashlight (flashlight), you're my flashlight

Ooh

I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top  
I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop  
'Cause you light the way  
You light the way,  
You light the way

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
(Light light light you're my flashlight)  
Light light you're my flashlight  
Light light light light light, oh  
(Light light light you're my flashlight)  
You're my flash, oh

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
(You're my flashlight)  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight

Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh oh oh

You're my flashlight  
Light light  
You're my flashlight  
Light light ye-yeah

(Light light light  
You're my flashlight  
Light light)

You're my flashlight"

Everyone clapped and cheered. Amy met eyes with Anna and nodded to her. Amy and the back ups grabbed a stool and a cup and started.

**Cups Anna Kendrick**

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.

We finished and everyone was cheering louder. the stage guys took the stools and cups and gave us face mikes that they put on.

**Pitch Perfect - Bellas Finals**

(Amy sings the parts of Chloe, Sinthia and Becca)

Seems like everybody's got a price  
I wonder how they sleep at night  
When the sale comes first and the truth comes second. Just stop for a minute and smile.  
Everybody look to the left  
Everybody look to the right  
Can you feel that yeah, we paying with love tonight.

It ain't about the money

the girls started to move around the stage. Amy's eyes met Primes for a second before she looked away.

It's not about the money, money, money.  
We don't need your money, money, money.  
We just wanna make the world dance.  
Forget about the price tag.  
It ain't about the Uh cha-ching, cha-ching.  
It ain't about the Yeah ba-bling, ba-bling.  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag.

Price tag...  
(forget about the price tag)  
Hey hey hey hey

Won't you come see about me.  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby.  
Tell me your troubles and doubts.  
Giving me everything inside and out.

Don't you (you're amazing), forget about me (just the way you are)  
As you walk on by, will you call my name  
As you walk on by, will you call my name  
As you walk on by, will you call my name

I say la, sha la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

Tonight, I will love, love you tonight.  
Give me everything tonight.  
For all we know, we might not get tomorrow.  
Let's do it tonight

Forget what they say.  
All I care is play  
I want you tonight,  
Grab somebody sexy tell them hey  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight

Take advantage of tonight  
(what's up)  
'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle  
Perform for princess  
But tonight I can make you my queen  
And make love to you endless.  
It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money  
Keep flowin' hustlers move beside  
So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing.  
I got it locked up like Lindsey Lohan.

Put it on my lap, baby  
I make you feel right, baby  
Can't promise tomorrow,  
But I promise tonight!  
Darlin'

(The moves are appropriate so not like in the movie in this part.)

Excuse me, but I might drink a little more, than I should tonight.  
And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
(don't you forget about me)  
And baby I will make you feel so good yeah tonight,  
'Cause we might not get tomorrow, tonight.  
Night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, uh!

Hands up up up up!  
I put my hand up up up!

Don't you, forget about me.

Tonight, I will love, love you tonight.  
Give me everything tonight,  
For all we know, we might not get tomorrow.

Let's do it tonight!

the crowd went crazy. The group walked off stage, and the announcer came back.

"What did you all think?" She asked. the crowd cheered.

"Well give it up for Brandon and the Bad Boys!" She said. and Brandon (the main singer) and a bunch of boys came on stage. Jack playing his harmonica and singing.

**Bright Lights Bigger City / Magic Song **

I been livin' for the weekend, but no, not anymore  
'Cuz here comes that familiar feeling that friday's famous for  
Yeah, i'm lookin' for some action and it's out there somewhere  
You can feel the electricity all in the evenin' air  
And it may just be more of the same  
But sometimes you wanna go where everyone knows your name  
So i guess i'll have to wait and see  
But i'm just gonna let somethin' brand new happen to me  
And it's alright, (it's alright) it's alright, it's alright, it's alright (it's alright)  
Bright lights in the big city  
It belongs to us tonight (tonight)

Ive got the magic in me  
Every time i touch that track it turns into gold  
Now everybody knows i've got the magic in me  
When i hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me  
Now everybody wants some presto magic  
These tricks that i'll attempt will blow you're mind  
Pick a verse, any verse ill hypnotize you with every line  
Ill need a volunteer  
How about you with the eyes  
Come on down to the front and sit right here and don't be shy  
So come one, come all, and see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no ghost or poltergeist  
You know i'm no pinocchio, i never told a lie  
They call me mister magic man  
I float on cloud 9

I've got the magic in me (i got the magic baby)  
Every time i touch that track it turns into gold (oh, yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows i've got the magic  
Magic, magic, magic (so clap you're hands, come on! X2)  
Magic, magic, magic (so clap you're hands, come on, everybody! Clap you're hands, come on!)  
Ma-ma-ma-magic magic magic (clap you're hands, come on!)  
Aaaahhhooooooooo (clap you're hands!)  
I got the magic in me

the croud clapped and cheered as the band started the next song.

**"Feels Like The First Time"**

I would climb any mountain  
Sail across a stormy sea  
If that's what it takes me baby  
To show you how much you mean to me  
And I guess it's just the woman in you  
That brings out the man in me  
I know I can't help myself  
You're all in the world to me

It feels like the first time  
Feels like the very first time  
It Feels like the first time  
It Feels like the very first time

I have waited a lifetime  
Spent my time so foolishly  
But now that I've found you  
Together we'll make history

And I know that it must be the woman in you  
That brings out the man in me  
I know I can't help myself  
You're all that my eyes can see

And it feels like the first time  
Like it never did before  
Feels like the first time  
Like we've opened up the door  
Feels like the first time  
Like it never will again, never again

Feels like the first time, it  
feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first  
time, very, very, it feels  
It feels like the first time, oh it  
feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time

Open up the door, won't you  
open up the door? Yeah

Feels like the first time  
And it feels like the very first time  
And it feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time

And it feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time  
Oh it feels, it feels like the first time  
Yeah it feels like the first time

The crowd cheered as they finished. the boys started the next song.

**"Don't Stop The Music"**

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favourite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

_[CHORUS]_  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

_[x4]_  
Please don't stop the music

_[CHORUS x2]_

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

when they finished they walked off stage as the crowd went wild.


	8. Bill, Scraplet's, and a word

**So sorry for not updating **

after the concert outside on the steps...

The Autobots followed Amy out but stopped when she did. Anna froze.

"Good performance! you made us proud!" a man said he was standing with two others.

"What do you want Bill?" Amy growled.

"Your father was sick so he couldn't come. He wanted us to bring you home." Bill said smiling.

Prime looked at Amy who was tense then looked at Anna who was shaking. He did not like this. He wasn't sure what was going on but was determined to find out.

Amy grabbed Anna's hand and squeezed it.

"Well it's just me. Anna is staying over night with Raf." She said.

"Oh, well we'll miss you Anna." Another one said. Raf stepped forward with Bee and they walked behind Amy and headed to Bee's vehicle form. But Anna stopped to look at Amy.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Amy said. Anna nodded and they left.

"Amy? Is everything alright?" Ratchet asked.

"Fine. I'll be over tomorrow." She snapped. and followed the men to their vehicle.

the next day. I rode with Bee since no one else showed up and i preferred to be with Anna.

Amy's pov.

We all got out.

"Miss us Doc bot?" Miko asked.

"Ahh shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet asked Prime.

"On a Saturday? We have the weekend off, to spend with you." She replied. Amy rolled her eyes and watched Anna and Raf walk up to Prime and Arcee after Jack walked away.

"The arctic? I've always wanted to see snow!" Raf said

"Me too!" Anna said. _"Agh that was one of the things i couldn't do for my little girl. make it snow."_

"I would invite you to join Rafael but the conditions are much to extreme even for we Autobots..." He started to walk away but stopped and turned back.

"But i will bring you back a snow ball." He said.

"That would be Awesome!" Raf said.

"YAY!" Anna agreed. _"i inwardly smiled and growled at the same time. He better not take my girl from me." _

we watched them leave i walked up to the plat form with Anna and Raf. I leaned on the railing and stared into space untill i felt a hand on my arm. i looked to see Anna and Raf.

"We're gonna go play arctic explorer k?" Anna said.

"Be careful and holler if you need anything." I told them. "And don't go far." I added. they nodded and ran off.

It was boring for a little until the power flickered. _"Anna and Raf are in the hall way!" _i got up to head that way when i heard Raf.

"Hey guy's look what we found." we all turned to see him holding something.

"We'er busy! AAAHHH!" The bots all yelled and got there guns out!

"The Hell!" I yelled at them getting in front of my kids.

"Hey hey! what's with you guys?" Miko asked as she and Jack joined me.

"Scraplet! SCRAPLET!" Bulkhead yelled.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf asked as Anna grabbed onto me.

"Only the most dangerous vermin to ever crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet explained.

"This? are you kidding me?" Jack asked.

"Your giant robots! scrapy here is tiny." Miko said.

"You have no idea the damage that tiny thing can do!" Bulkhead said taking another step back.

"he wouldn't hurt anything." Raf said. wrong words the thing went crazy. it attacked Bee then Raf killed it with a crow bar.

i ignored the others and put my attention on Anna who was freaked out by it all.

"Its okay." I told her. She nodded.

Fast forward...

"You have to let us help." Jack said.

"Yeah, we're not made of medal." Raf piped in.

"Raf and Anna will go with Bee, Jack and Miko with Bulkhead, I'll watch Ratchet's Back." I said.

they all agreed.

i was watching Ratchet's back as he fixed something. when i saw a ton of Srapelets. and they were flying!

"Scrap, what's there weakness?!" I demanded.

"The cold!" He shouted back as he started to get attacked. i grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher. and froze them. soon they were all frozen, and the others came back in and i hugged Raf and Anna.

I paced as the others talked. and all i heard was.

"There must be a breach in the power line!" Ratchet said.

"Where?" I demanded.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf asked.

We were all heading toward it. passing a ton of Scraplets.

We soon found it and i began to work with some assistance. When we finished we raced back to the main room.

"All systems go!" Jack said.

"Fire it up!" Miko added. Ratchet activated the ground bridge and fell.

debree was falling everywhere and i shoved the kids back as Bulkhead led the Scraplets threw the ground bridge.

soon all the bots and humans were in med bay.

Normal pov.

"Report bio-tree static?" Ratchet asked Jack.

"Levels are rising." Jack said with a thumbs up.

"Excellent, Rafael keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor, Miko check Bulkheads interface patch." Ratchet said.

"Its steady." Raf said

"Looking good." Miko said with a thumbs up

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself old friend. You saved quite a few lives today." Optimus said.

"It wasn't all my doing." Ratchet said looking at the children. Anna and Raf were helping adjust something on Bee. Amy was watching by the laptops.

"Are human friends may be small, but they are strong." Optimus said. not a second later Miko screemed. Jack ran over with a pole, Raf with a wrench, and Amy had one arm in front of Anna and a knife in the other.

"Scraplet!?" Jack asked.

"SPIDER! Is it on me?" Miko said and screamed as she ran down the hall way. Amy put her knife away and stood up straight.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah but she is one Bulkhead." Anna said. Raf and Jack laughed at bulkheads priceless face. Amy looked at the time.

"Anna." she said. Anna looked up and Amy tapped her watch.

"K, Bye guys we gotta go." Anna said and hugged Raf. Optimus stood and transformed. Amy helped Anna get in then got in and got buckled.

"Thanks for your help today girl's." Prime's holo-form said.

"Your welcome." Anna said. Amy gust glared out the window. soon they pulled up to there house.

"Amy? A word?" Prime asked. Amy helped Anna down then turned back to Prime.

"Is something going on that i should know about?" He asked.

"No." She snapped and turned and went into the house.


	9. work, hot chocolate, and slap

**so very sorry for taking forever... lots of stuff going on**

* * *

Prime had drove parked himself close by to keep an eye on the girls. He watched his monaters and as Amy went inside after Anna.

Amy's pov..

I growled as i went into the house, _"why cant people just leave me alone? cant they just back off?" _i thought. i walked into the kitchen to find Anna getting two green apples out and handing me one. _"she looks so much like mom did, it almost hurts.." _

"thanks honey." i smiled slightly.

"welcome, hows your side?" She asked frowning slightly.

"Its fine, don't worry about it" i told her. she nodded. after our snack i put her to bed, i went into my room after locking her door. _"i wish i didn't have to worry all the time, why does life hate me? why does everyone hate me?" _i growled and got into my bed and stared at the ceiling until sleep took over.

...the next day...

i woke with a start, sweating like crazy. _"just a dream.. just another bleepin dream"_ i breathed out slowly to calm myself before quickly getting up and changing. I got into black jeans and a dark blue sleeveless T-shirt and my combat boots. _"damn it i have to go back to work today..." _i growled. _"I really don't want to leave Anna with those... tin cans... what if they hurt her?"_ i sighed and went to her room and unlocked it before going in and gently shaking her. She moaned slightly and shifted as she opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"good Morning" she greeted and yawned.

"Morning honey time to get up." I told her. She nodded and slowly got up and got dressed in white leggings with a baby blue dress, and her tennis shoes. She hugged me and nuzzled into me as she yawned. I smiled slightly and hugged her back. I looked out the window to see Fathers car. _"damn, he didnt wake me up when he got home somethings up." _i growled.

"stay here." i told Anna, she gave a nod and watched me leave her room closing and locking the door behind me. i quietly walked to his room and listened. I could here snoring... and not just one person. "_Father got a girl last night, that's rare, something is very wrong.." _I went down stairs and packed Anna's and my lunch and grabbed a pack of pop tarts and went back up stairs and into her room. we both grabbed our school bags.

"Lets go." I said opening the window. She nodded and followed me climb out...

Optimus's pov...

I had fell into recharge a couple of earth hours after Amy went inside. i woke when a car pulled into the drive way. A man and female got out stumbling. i could tell they were drunk. They went inside. i scanned the listens plate, and did a search. it was Amy and Anna's father, but not there mother, she was dead. i continued to look through the files searching for the reason of the sudden death of their moms death... nothing. I sighed and went back into recharge.

i awoke again and the sun was starting to come up. I checked on the girls to find them climbing out a window. i was confused, was their door broken? i Watched Amy help Anna down she looked up at the window before heading over to me.

Amy's pov

_"we made it and father is still asleep."_ i breathed out and led Anna over to Optimus. _"i cannot wait till my motercycle is fixed." _Optimus's door opened and his holo-form stepped out. I glared but froze when Anna walked up to him and hugged him. He helped her up into the truck and looked at me. I growled at him. He stepped aside and i got up in the cab with out help. His holo-form walked around and got in.

"Morning girl's." He greeted.

"Morning." Anna replied. I glared out the window.

"Sissy?" Anna said. I looked at her.

"you have work don't you." It was more of a statement then a question. I gave a single nod.

"Amy, where do you work?" Prime asked.

"The cafe on 9th." Anna replied for me when i didn't. "She's a waitress." He hummed in response. Soon we pulled up to school, since we were early we sat there.

"Amy?" Prime asked. i looked at his holo-form and raised a single eyebrow.

"when do you work? i will give you a ride, and pick you up." He said. I glared slightly.

"3:30 to 7:30." Was my short reply. He nodded.

"I will pick you both up from school and drop you off at work. Is that okay?" He asked. I looked at Anna who smiled at me and nodded. I looked back at him gave a single nod and opened his door and jumped down. Anna slowly followed and i helped her down.

After school...

i sighed school was over for today. I met up with Anna at our lockers and we went out to Prime who just pulled up. i helped Anna into the cab and climbed in after her.

"How was school?" Prime asked as he pulled out.

"It was okay, pretty boring." Anna replied. His holo-form smiled at her.

Soon we pulled into the cafe, i grabbed my bag and hugged Anna.

Optimus's pov...

"see you later, i love you honey." Amy told Anna.

"I love you more!" Anna replied. Amy kissed her forehead.

"i'll see you after work." she said and got out. Anna waved and Amy went into the cafe.

"Can we get here before her shift ends?" Anna asked me smiling.

"I don't see why not." I told her and pulled out heading back to base. We arrived and i helped Anna out before transforming.

"Thanks Optimus!" She said and ran off to Raf who was on the platform. I smiled slightly and went off to work.

Anna's pov...

I hugged Raf tightly.

"Hi Anna."

"Hello, help me with my homework?"

"Of course." He said and soon we were so drowned in our school work we lost track of time. When we finished i looked at the clock. 5:19pm. I looked at Raf and we both laughed.

"Wanna watch tv?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. So we curled up on the couch and turned on animal plannet.

a while later...

"Anna?" Prime said. I looked up.

"You ready to pick up Amy?" He asked. I nodded and got up getting my stuff.

"Yeah! lets go!" said heading down the stairs. "Bye raf, see you later."

I watched Optimus transform and his holo-form helped me get in.

...With Amy...

i had arrived and immediately got to work. i took orders cleared dishes and gave refills. it was nearing my last half hour and the cafe was empty. The bell wrang and a couple came in and sat down. i got up and walked over smiling slightly, I sat down two menus.

"Hello, my name is Amy i will be your waitress this evening. What would you like to drink?" _"Agh that line was so old! get over it." _i told myself.

"I'll have coffee please." The woman said smiling at me.

"Tea please." The man said. I nodded and walked to the drink station and poured a cup of tea and a mug of coffee and walked back to the table. i ste them down.

"Are yuou both ready to order or would you like a minute?" I asked politely.

"We're ready, we're just here for dessert." The woman winked at me. "I'll have some Cheesecake with some strawbarries please." She said. i smiled and wrote it down and looked at the man.

"Hmm, I'll have the apple pie. thanks" He said. I nodded and tooke the menus and placed the order when it wa ready i took it over to the table and set them down.

"Thanks dear." The woman said

"Your welcome." I replied and walked away. i heard the door open and turned to see Anna and Prime. Anna led Prime to a table and winked at me, so i played along. I grabbed two menus and walked over.

"Hello, my name is Amy i will be your waitress this evening, what can i get you to drink?" I asked raising n eyebrow at Anna. She giggled and hugged me.

"hi! can i have a strawbarry shake?" She asked. I nodded and looked at Prime and raised an eyebrow.

"would you like something?" I asked. He looked confused slightly. i breathed out slowly and handed him the menu and pointed to the drinks. Anna sat beside him and told him which were better.

"Whats your favorite Amy?" He asked. I blinked at him before answering.

"either the coffee or the hot chocolate." I tolfd him.

"I'll have a hot chocolate then." He said smiling. I nodded and walked off to get their order. I could here Anna talking about stuff on the menu as i walked back. i set the drinks down.

"Careful its hot." I warned him. "Would you like anything else?" I asked.

"No this is good, thank you." He said. i nodded an walked over to the couple.

"Would you like any refills?"

Optimus's pov...

I watched as she went over to the couple to check on them. i sipped at my drink. _"This is goog!" _i thought as Amy walked over to a metal box thing and pressed some bottons before walking over to the couple she gave something to them and the man pulled out his wallet and gave her a credit card. She took it and went back to the cashier machine and swipped the card before giving it back to the man. The couple got up and walked out. Amy cleared their dishes before coming back.

I pulled out my wallet.

"How much do i owe you?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Either you tell me or i will go into the kitchen to get the price." I said firmly. She glared.

"$3.50." She replied simple. i pulled out a $5 and handed it to her she walked over to the machine and got my change came back set it on the table. i nodded to her. She looked the the clock. After she cleared our dishes she went into the back and came out, with her bag over her shoulder.

Amy's pov...

I breathed out and followed Anna out. Prime opened the door and helped Anna into his cab, he offered me a hand, a froze and stared at it for a second before snapping out of it. _"not again. i can't." _i breathed out, and ingnore his hand and got in.

Optimus's pov...

I noticed her hesitation, it was like she was fighting with something. i sighed and got in and headed to their house. I pulled up and parked.

"I cannot stay here tonight but i will pick you up tomorrow." I told them. Amy nodded.

"Okay see you then." Anna said. They climbed out. i noticed their father was gone again. i noted that and will ask them about that later.

I watched them walk into the house before driving back to base.

Amy's pov...

We went inside and went up to her room. She put a movie in and got into her pj's we laid on her bed for a while watching Wall-E until i heard a car pull up i jumped up and looked out. _"Damn it father was home." _

"Anna! get some stuff packed and head to Raf's you know when." I told her kissed her forehead.

"But." she started to protest but i cut her off.

"No buts Anna, I'm sorry but i cant break my promise." I told her went out of her room locked it and slid the key under the door so no one could get in. I heard father slam the door closed.

"AMY! you had better be home!" HE snarled. Amy ran into her room and shut the door. _"please go away! please." _i silently begged but i heard him come up stairs and my door flew open.

"Well you are home, abut time!" He snarled and backed me up into the wall.

"Where have you been!? Your weren't trying to get away were you?" He slapped me...

* * *

**so sorry this took a while been busy, familt stuff and a couple deaths, so yeah but please R and R! love you all!**


	10. Mocha, Autobots, and scare

**sup? **

* * *

normal pov...

Amy woke up in pain on the floor, she opened her eyes and froze her father was still in her room. so very quetly she got up and got dressed, grabbed hers and Anna's school bags and headed down stairs.

Amy's pov...

I sighed as i went outside. i ached everywhere! shaking it off i texted Amy that she could ride with Raf and i would get a ride with Prime. _ "why? agh, why does it have to always hurt? i thought i had gotten used to this... at least it was just father." _I thought and saw Prime drive around the corner. He came to a stop in front of my house. i got up and walked over to him. He opened his door and i climbed in. He shut the door and the seatbelt strapped over me making me tense.

"Wheres Anna?" He asked.

"With Raf." Was all i said. His holo-form nodded and we drove off.

"Do you have work today?" He asked. i gave a single nod glaring out the window.

"What happened to your cheek?" He asked.

"Nothing." I snapped. He frowned deeply as we pulled into school he parked in a parking spot and turned off his 'truck'. i tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Open the door." I growled.

"What happened to your cheek?" He asked again.

"I fell, now open the door!" I growled. He sighed and unlocked the door allowing me to open it and jump down, i stormed off growling under my breath.

I saw Anna and Raf getting dropped off by Bee so i walked over and handed Anna her bag.

...After school...

finally school was over for the week tomorrow was Saturday, i met up with Anna, Raf, Miko, and Jack by the tree outside of school.

"so whats the plan?" Jack asked.

"Work." I said shortly.

"Anna and i are going to base to hang with Bee." Raf said. Anna smiled and nodded.

"Gonna rock out with Bulk." Miko replied doing air guitar. Jack nodded and looked over as our rides showed up.

"wait where do you work?" Miko asked.

"The cafe." i replied and kissed Anna's forehead and she and Raf went over to Bee. Miko nodded and run over to Bulk. I walked over to Optimus and got in.

"How was school?" He asked when he pulled out on the highway. I raised an eyebrow looking out the window.

"Fine." Was my short reply. His holo-form nodded.

"Amy, may i ask a question?" He asked.

"you just did, but fine." I said. He hesitated.

"Where is your carrier and sire?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"You mean my father and mother?" I asked looking over at him, he nodded.

"Mom's dead, fathers at work." i said without hesitation and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. I tensed. _"sure you are." _I growled in my mind. We pulled into the parking lot, and i grabbed my bag.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here for you." He said gently. I glared slightly.

"sure. I work till 7:30." i said and hopped out heading in.

Optimus's pov.

I sighed. _"__what are you hiding little one?" _i watched her walk in before heading back to base.

After getting a transmission from Wheeljack, Ironhide, Prowl, and Jazz and got Anna and headed back to the cafe.

Anna rode silently biting her lip. it was like she was fighting with something.

"Anna, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said smiling. I nodded smiling back as we pulled into the cafe parking lot. She didn't jump out after opening the door, so i walked around and offered her my hands. She smiled and took them jumping down. She only let go of my left hand but held my right and pulled me inside.

Amy's pov...

work has been okay nothing to eventful, until a young couple came in, you could tell they were not from around here; fancy clothes, tons of accessories, standing tall. when they didnt take a seat i walked over.

"Hi, table for two?" I asked smiling. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Well yes, hurry up." The man snapped. I nodded and led them to a clean table, and set the menu's down.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked, trying to stay nice and polite.

"Do you have mocha's?" The woman asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"I'll have a mocha, extra cream." She said.

"Same." The man said. i nodded and walked off to the kitchen and quickly made the mocha's and walked back to the table.

"May i take your order?" I asked. The man gave me a cold look.

"I'll have the um... the chicken salad." The woman said. I nodded and wrote that down.

"would you like any dressing?" I asked.

"Um Blue cheese." She said.

"I'll take the steak, medium rare, with mash potatoes, and the green beans, put a side of BBQ on the side, and make it quick." He said, slamming his menu closed and set it down. I picked up both menu's.

"I'll see what i can do." I said calmly.

"You better." He said as i started to walk away. i clenched my jaw and walked away. as i waited for their order i cleaned up another table. When their order was ready i took it over.

"About time." The woman snapped. i said nothing and set their plates in front of them.

"Would you like anything else?" I asked.

"Not right now, leave us." The man slightly snarled. I walked away growling quietly. _"you better watch it, ain't your maid." _I thought. Not a minute later.

"Hey! waitress get over here!" The man yelled. I clenched my jaw and walked over.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What the hell is this?" He snapped. I raised an eyebrow.

"That is what you ordered." I stated.

"Watch your tone!" The woman snarled. I looked at her blankly.

"Anything else?" I asked. She glarred.

"How dare you!" She screeched. I thought i heard the door but couldn't tell over her screeching.

"You must be the most worthless thing on the planet!" The man sapped and stood with his wife.

"Okay." Was all i said. They glared thinking there comments had no affect. The man grabbed his mocha and dumped it on me. i stood there breathing deeply.

"That's ENOUGH!" Someone snapped. I heard my boss come over.

"You will pay for your order then, get out of my cafe!" He snapped. Optimus and Anna came over. _"Great they both saw that." I_ sighed.

"And who do you think you are?" The man growled. My boss, Todd, glarred.

"I'm am the owner, and boss of the one you have been disrespecting!" He growled.

"Well im not paying for whatever you call that." The man snapped. Optimus stepped forward and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Wanna bet?" He growled lowly. The man tensed.

"Let go of me." He growled. "And why would you want to defend that?" He asked gesturing to me. Anna took my hand and led me to the back, my mind was going numb this hurt...

I heard some yelling then all went quiet. Anna helped me get changed, she took one look into my eyes and hugged me tightly. _"__She knows." _when she pulled back she took my bag and my hand and led me out.

Optimus's pov...

Well after making the man pay and escorted them out not being to gently with it... i went back in to wait for Amy and Anna. Her boss thanked me and went back to his office. I watched Anna lead Amy over by the hand. Anna was frowning, Amy was just blank. I frowned and looked at Anna, who shook her head. I nodded and we headed out to my "truck" Anna helped Amy over and Amy got in stiffly, I helped Anna in and got in and drove off.

"Hey, Amy? more Autobots are coming." Anna said softly. Amy looked up and nodded slightly. I drove the girl's home and noticed no vehicles in the drive way. I frowned and came to a stop. I got out and walked around to their side and helped Anna out, Amy kinda slid down i grabbed her bag and followed them to the door.

"Thanks Optimus." Anna said. I nodded.

"Your welcome." Amy stared at the floor, Anna frowned and took her bag from my hand and took Amy's hand and headed in.

I headed off to base thinking hard. _"what are the girl's hiding? How can i get them to open up? Amy is more closed off then Anna, but they both say nothings going on..." _

The next day Amy's pov...

I woke up in bed. I couldn't really remember yesterday and that was bad, _"What if father came home? What if he got Anna?" _I jumped up and ran to Anna's room she was sleeping soundly. I sighed and gently shook her.

"Anna, time to get up." I said...

After getting ready to go we waited outside for Prime since today was a Saturday we got to go straight to base. When we got to base the others were talking about the arriving Autobots. Anna took my hand and led me onto the platform and went over to Ratchet.

"Hey Ratchet?" She asked softly. Ratchet looked over and smiled softly at her.

"Yes dear one?" He asked, I gave him a cold look.

"What are the new Autobots like?" She asked.

"Ironhide, is a weapon specialist, he can be very... timid, but he is just that way at first you will like him, Jazz, is like a ninja, he is more laid back, but he is very dangerous if you get on his bad side, which you will not have to worry about, he only gets that way with cons, Prowl is the SIC he is strict about rules and he can have possessor crashes if something doesn't compute, or make sense, and Wheeljack i only know of him by reputation, but he is a wrecker like Bulkhead." Ratchet said. Anna nodded.

"Sounds cool." She said. We sat on the couch and waited, after a little problem with cons the bots came threw the ground bridge. It turned off with a crash, Ratchet sighed.

I looked them over, there was a big not Bulkhead big more muscle big, there was a silver smaller one about Bee's size, a white and Black one, a little bigger then Bee, and a white with red and green stripes.

"Hello fellow Autobots welcome to base." Prime greeted.

"Optimus Prime, it's a honor." Wheeljack said.

"Likewise soldier." Prime replied.

"Whoa, 'eh Prime? What are dos'?" the silver one asked looking at us humans on the platform.

"These are humans, they live here on earth, this is Miko, Jack Refeal, Anna, and Amy." Prime introduced. All there gazes landed on my arms i rolled my eyes glaring.

"here on earth staring is rude." I snapped. they looked at Prime who nodded. The black one came over.

"Well so is snapping." He retorted. I was going to reply but Anna butted in.

"Are you Ironhide?" She asked. His gaze dropped to her.

"I am, and are you Anna?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, so do you like weapons?" She asked smiling knowing he did. He smiled.

"Yes i do, I can show you some of my canons sometime." He said. I growled before he finished and glared at him pulling Anna back.

"Whats your pr-" He stopped himself when Anna shook her head telling him don't ask. He nodded.

"Is this a sibling?" He asked.

"Yes Amy's my older sister." Anna said. Ironhide nodded.

"Did i overstep a boundary?" He asked looking at me. I lessened my glare only slightly.

"Ask me before you sudjust anything to my little girl." I said. He nodded.

"Of course, i will remember that for future references." He replied i nodded and he walked over to Ratchet, Prowl, and Jazz.

Next thing i know Miko's playing her guitar. _"Great." _i sighed, after a while Anna and the others sat down and listened to Bulkhead tell a story, after that Miko came over to me.

"Um, hey can Anna come with me to give Wheeljack a tour?" She asked. Anna brightened up.

"Please?" She said looking at wheeljack who came over. I glared at him.

"Do not touch her." I Told him and nodded to Anna. He studied me a moment before nodding

"Yes come on!" Miko said. I watched them walk off. I leaned agents the railing when Jazz and Prowl came over.

"Hello, you must be Amy, Anna's sister, i am Prowl, and this is Jazz." the black and white one introduced. I nodded to them. Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"You not gonna talk to us?" He asked. I glared.

"Why?"

"Cause, what happen' to your arms?" Jazz asked.

"None of your business." I replied. Prowl nodded.

"I guess not." He said. I nodded and watched Anna and Miko come back in. I watched as everyone started to tense.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead demanded. Wheeljack said something. I made my way down the stairs.

"Yeah, that's exactly how it happened... except for one thing... i wasn't there!" Bulkhead snapped.

"Bulkhead, what does, WHOA!" Miko yelped. And Anna screamed as they were snatched up by Wheeljack.

"ANNA!" My eyes widened as he shoved past the bots and stood his back to the ground bridge with Anna and Miko held in a tight servo.

"Stay back or I'll squeez them to a pulp!" He snarled.

"Wh-Wheeljack what are you doing?!" Miko gasped. Anna Paled struggling in his servo.

"That ain't Wheeljack!" Ironhide growled. I growled.

"Put my girl down." I snarled.

"Put the girl's down and face me!" Bulkhead said.

"Don't fret, plenty of fighting to come." the intruder said in a different voice. I growled. I saw it before anyone else so i drew and threw my knife at him just as he was tackled from behind by an identical bot, my knife went in between his armor in his wrist. Anna and Miko flew from his hand. Anna screamed. My eyes widened. Bulkhead caught Miko Ironhide caught Anna. I ran over as Ironhide lowered his hand. She was pale and barely breathing. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and pulled her off his servo and backed up till my back hit a wall and i slide down holding her tightly, as she shook. I stroked her hair murmuring to her softly.

"I've got you it's okay." I said softly. After a little she stopped shaking but gripped onto me tighter. Optimus came racing in and transformed, after a quick talk with Ironhide he transformed and his holo-form stepped out. When he got to close i growled lowly and held Anna tighter. He stopped and crouched down and gazed into my eyes i glared back, daring him to try anything. He just stayed there. Anna shifted and pulled back slightly to look at me, i looked into her eyes.

"Are you alright honey?" I asked softly. She nodded. I kissed her forehead and helped her stand. Optimus stood up straight but made no move to come over. Anna hugged me tightly saying 'I don't want to leave your side right now'. I didn't mind at all. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the platform and sat down with her.

"Hey, you okay?" Miko asked. Anna nodded.

"Wheeljack says sorry he didn't come sooner, he's leaving, but the others are staying!" She said. I nodded. Prowl looked at Ironhide came over.

"Hey are you okay Anna?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. thanks." she said softly. He nodded.

"When your ready to head home I'll take you." He said. Anna nodded.

Anna had drifted off and it was about 8ish so i carefully got up holding her bridal style. Ironhide saw this and transformed as i walked down the stairs he opened his door and i set Anna in and climbed in. The seat belts strapped into place and he drove off. we arrived at the house and i picked Anna up and headed for the door tensing as Ironhide's holo-form followed. he opened the door and i walked in and went upstairs and put Anna to bed. when i walked out of her room Ironhide was standing there.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you were both okay, I'll be out on the cerb." He said. i nodded and watched him walk out. I breathed out and went to bed.

* * *

**i updated sooner! yay! LOL. please Read and Review!**


	11. violin, train, Bill

The next day...

Ironhide's pov...

I onlined and looked at the house, there was a vehicle in the drive way I heard it pull in last night. It must be their sire. I looked at the window and tensed. The girl's were climbing out. I watched them drop down and come over Amy was carrying a weird case. they both climbed in.

"Morning girls." I greeted as I pulled out.

"Morning Ironhide." Anna replied. Amy just glared out the window.

"What's in the case Amy?" I asked.

"My violin." She replied.

"Its coming up isn't it?" Anna asked smiling. Amy nodded.

Amy's pov...

We arrived at base and the bots quickly left something to do with a dingus. The next thing I heard when I got onto the platform was.

"what if we got on board first. You know run some human on human interference. Amy you in?" Miko asked.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet exclaimed

"Yeah that would be suicide." Jack told her.

"Hello the United States of melt down! Lives are at stake!" Miko retorted.

"YES! yours!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Sense when do you care?" I said coldly. "Raf train location?" I looked at him. he gave a thumbs up. Ratchet was about to say something.

"Don't. Anna you stay here we'll be back." I told her. Ratchet sighed and activated the bridge and Jack Miko and I jumped threw.

"We're in." Jack said into his phone.

"I read you Jack the cell phone com link works." Raf replied. I walked over to the door and heaved it open.

"Shoot." I mumbled.

"Raf, MECH's landing on top of the train. Jack said.

"In about 20 seconds there's a fork in the tracks, brace yourselves." Raf said. True to his words the train took a sharp turn but the helicopter still landed.

"What did that by us 10 seconds?" Jack sighed.

"Raf is loosing his touch." Miko added. MECH started to cut a whole in the roof, when the piece fell i drew my knife and glared.

"You wanna slice of this? WELL DO YA?" Miko asked.

"What she said." Jack said. I rolled my eyes and watched them leave.

"Woah we're pretty fierce." Miko complemented. I watched as MECH shot a missile and blew the tracks.

"Ratchet, MECH blew the tracks. you need to bridge us out of here. the soldiers to." Jack said.

"We've lost access to the train data. I can't bridge you back with out your coordinates!" Ratchet replied.

"Maybe we should jump?" Miko suggested.

"AT 90 miles per hour!?" Jack said.

"Its the impack or the meltdown, take your pick." Miko retorted.

"Next time you need to do a better job of talking us out of these situations." She told him.

"Next time." He sighed.

"We can buy ourselves time if we're in the back of the train right?" Miko asked.

"Amy, Miko, at least we're in this together." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." Miko took his cell.

"Raf this is important! make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar." She said. I leaned agenst the wall and watched Optimus and Prowl speed by.

"Don't read the will just yet." Jack said as Prowl and Optimus grabbed the front of the train and dug there peds into the ground pulling the train to a stop. When we stopped Prowl walked back to us.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"That was awesome!" Miko exclaimed.

"Awesome really?" Jack said.

"Yeah Jack live a little." She told him, I rolled my eyes walked passed them and jumped down. they followed and Prime looked at us.

"Let's head back to base." He said.  
We went threw the ground bridge and Anna ran and jumped into my arms.

"That was scary." She said.

"I'm sorry." I told her. She slowly let go.

"You still have to practice." She told me. I nodded she handed me my violin case and we left the main room. we went into the bots training room and I took out my violin and started to play "shattered" I danced as I played Anna smiled and sat down watching me. After i played Shattered i went right into playing Crystallize by Lindsey Stirling. I started to loose myself as I danced and played. I closed my eyes and played Elements dancing like the elements, softly and breezy like the wind, flowing like water, rough like rock, and fast like fire. I slowed to a stop and looked at Anna.

"That was great!" She said. I shrugged.

"Can you do shadows for me? Please?" she gave me the puppy dog look. I nodded and started Shadows my Lindsey Stirling. I danced sharply, quick and fast as i played. When done i breathed out slowly and nodded to Anna. She smiled and got up picking up my case. _"I love how she looks like mom." _I thought. i put my case away and followed her out but grabbed her shoulders when we found a bots peds in our way. I didn't have to look up to know it was Jazz.

"Dat was coo'." He said. I gave a nod. Anna smiled at him.

"What are you up to Jazz?" She asked.

"Just came to see what the beautiful sound was." He replied. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Amy playing her violin, she's awesome!" Anna said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yea' she is." He agreed with her. I gave a shrug and took Anna's hand and walked around his peds walking to the main room. I heard him follow.

"Is it time to go?" Anna asked me. I looked at my watch.

"We can stay for a bit." I replied. I walked up to the plat form and texted the people fixing my motorcycle to see when it would be done. I watched Anna talk with Jazz and Prowl. Anna giggles at something making both bots smile. Jazz bent down and offered a servo, My eyes widen slightly as she climbed on. Jazz walked over to the platform and set her down.

"Is it time to go?" Anna asked. I nodded and stood.

"I'll give ya a ride home if its okay wit' Prime." He said and i guess commed him.

"Alright lets go!" He said smiling. I rolled my eyes and he transformed. Anna got into the back and i got in shot gun. His holo-form was about 5 feet 7' he wore baggy close reminded me of a wrapper. He drove out.

"Now where do y'all live?" He asked.

"The 56th house on Grant drive." Anna replied. He nodded. We pulled in front of the house and father was gone again. Anna and i got out.

"I'll be around jus' so ya know." He said. I gave a single nod and he drove off. After getting ready for bed i sat with Anna as we ate a small snack. Thats when we heard a car pull up. Anna and i ran up stairs. WE both knew the drill i kissed her forehead as tears streamed down her face and shot and locked her door and slid the key under the door. I knew she would go into her special hiding place and i went into my room and shut the door just as Father entered the house... with a couple friends. I closed my eyes and listened as they came up the stairs.

"Amy!" Bill banged on my door before opening it. "There you are i've missed you!" He said as he and father entered the room. I glared.

"I wonder if Anna will be joining us this time..." Father said, and headed for her room.

"NO! leave her out of this!" I yelled and tried to get to him but was tackled by Bill, I could hear father banging on Anna's door hollering for her. Bill slapped me for yelling but i just hit back.

"Big mistake." Bill growled. I glared. I was slapped againand he stood and yanked me up i fought him as hard as i could but it became inpossible when father came back and helped him drag me into fathers room...

* * *

**sorry for the wait but here you go please read and review!**


	12. pain, music, and coffee

**well i'm back! who missed me? LOL anyway here are the answers to your reviews!**

**unicron1000- Update**

**Me- Lol here ya go!**

**RatchetLover-Plz more soon**

**Me- i try to do another chapter as often as i can.**

**Animekitten99- "eye twitches* AWE PIT NO! He better not have gotten to Anna, I would murder "Father". The bots need to find out about the abuse thats going on FAST! And then sic Ironhide on them, no scratch that,sic Ironhide, Sunstreaker, The Fallen, Megatron, and Devastator on him. "Father" and his friends need to die, a horrible, quishy, slow,very painful death. OOOH maybe I could arrange something with Shockwave *grins evily***

**Me- ... i really like you. but we shall see.**

**Angelwings5952- OMG Please have Jazz still in the dive way and come help Amy and maybe Anna out in the next Chapters Please don't let Amy go through that I beg of you DX**

**Me- read and find out what happens next. **

* * *

All i felt was pain during it all but i never once begged them to stop i tried that and it only fueled the fire so i stopped, but i would still fight them as much as i could...

The next day...

Amy's pov.

I woke in pain again and looked around Bill and father had passed out and were still sleeping. i slowly got up and quietly left the room. I carefully got dressed in Black jeans a blue T-shirt combat boots and my leather jacket. i went to Anna's door and knocked lightly in a code we made up. i heard her foot steps and she unlocked and opened the door. We got ready to leave and climbed out the window.

Jazz's pov...

I had driven around town before parking on a curb close to their house there was a car in the drive way. i didn't think much of it as i went into recharge.

i woke up to see the same vehicle there. It must be their sire. I looked at the window and tensed. The girl's were climbing out. I watched them drop down and come over with their school bags and Amy had a her violin case. When the girl's got in I buckled them in.

"Morning girl's." I greeted.

"Morning Jazz." Anna greeted smiling slightly. Amy just glared out the window.

I pulled out. As I headed for their school.

"Sis, you have music class then work?" Anna asked. Amy nodded.

"What time do you work?" I asked.

"4:30." She said. I pulled into their school.

"You can come in at 4:00 we'll be finishing up." Anna said. I nodded.

"Alright see you then." I replied and watched them head off.

_"what are you hiding? whatever it is its not good." _

I thought I as I drove off.

Amy's pov...

_"It hurts like hell ug. oh well." _We headed off to class.

Later... Amy's pov

I was in music class with the teacher that i never liked and she never liked me.

"Okay play 1985." She said. "Amy singer." She glared. So i sang 1985 while the others played the instruments. when we finished she threw out the next song.

"Why don't we just dance." WE started and i made my voice go low so it would fit the song. She knew that it was bad to go low and high with my voice to fast but she didn't care. we finished and she threw out several more songs/

with Jazz...

Jazz's pov

I pulled up to the kids school and got out. i walked into the school to find Amy walking towards me.

"Hey Jazz." She greeted.

"Hey Anna, Where's Amy?" I asked.

"Music class let's go." She said heading of so i followed. I could here music but only faintly. When Anna opened a door it blasted out. We Stepped into the room the song was my songs know what you did in the dark. Amy was singing. _"she's really good." _I thought just as they finished.

"Shatt-" The teacher was saying when Amy interrupted.

"No, class time is over. Have a good day." She said putting some stuff away.

"You don't tell me when class ends, i am the teacher you.."

"If you cuss in front of my sister you will regret it." Amy snarled. The other kids stayed quiet as they put their stuf in cases. I noticed one of them was in a wheel chair.

"your bluffing she's not here." The teacher shot back. Amy glared stood and walked right off the stage landing in front of the teacher.

"Wanna bet?" She growled. the teacher looked back saw us and glared at Amy.

"Get back on sta-"

"I don't think so Mrs. May." a voice said. A man had entered behind us and walked around us heading for the teacher.

"That's the principal." Anna told me.

"Class time is up." He said. I watched him point to the door for Mrs. May who stocked out.

"Sorry about that Amy." She nodded to him and jumped back on stage and helped the kid in a wheel chair down.

"Thanks Amy." He said. She nodded grabbed her violin case and walked over to us with the other kids following. Anna opened the door for them. Amy glared at me and i frowned.

"Ready to leave?" I asked. She gave a single nod. so we headed out to my 'car' and headed for Amy's work place. Optimus told me about it.

"See you later Amy." I said. She kissed Ana's forehead and grabbed her bag and headed in.

"Is she always like that?" I asked Anna. She nodded.

"Why?" I asked. She went silent.

"So shall we head back to base?" I asked. She nodded and i drove off.

Normal pov...

They pulled into base and Anna ran over to Raf and hugged him.

"Hey Anna." He said hugging her back.

"Hi Raf." They headed up to the plat form and started their school work.

Optimus came into the main room and looked at Anna and Raf who just finished their school work. He walked up o the plat form

"Hello Anna, Hello Rafeal." He greeted.

"Hello Optimus." They said at the same time.

"Is Amy at work?" He asked. Anna nodded.

"Its almost time to pick her up. Shall we go?" He asked. Anna smiled and nodded. After hugging Raf she got into Optimus and he drove off.

Amy's pov...

work was quiet today. I just cleared the last table and the cafe was empty. but i still had about 20 minutes left. That's when i saw Optimus pull up. Anna ran in and hugged me. Optimus walked in and gave a small smile. I just looked at him.

"Table for two?" I asked. He nodded.

"Please." I led them to a table close to the window.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked.

"Coffee please." Prime said.

"Chocolate milk?" Anna asked. I nodded and got their drinks and some sweetener and creamer for Prime. i walked back over and set the stuff down. Prime looked at the stuff. I rolled my eyes.

"you use it to doctor your coffee up." He raised an eyebrow.

"Try it if its to bitter let me know." i said. He sipped it and made a face making Anna giggle. I took a creamer opened it and purred it in with two sugars and stirred. He tried it and smiled.

"Thanks you." He said I nodded. After they finished their drinks i payed and went to change. When i came back out My boss was talking with Prime and Anna.

"good job today Amy see you soon." He said. I nodded and we headed out. Optimus helped Anna in and offered me a hand.i closed my eyes and sighed. i again ignored his hand and got in and we drove home...

* * *

**please Read and Review! let me know what you think! until next time!**


	13. Motorcycle, Partner, Prowl

**REVIEWS!**

Animekitten99 - **MY SONGS KNOW WHAT YOU DID THE DAAAARK, SO LIGHT EM UP UP UP, LIGHT EM UP UP UP,LIGHT EM UP UP UP, I'M ON FIRE!Love that song! Good they didn't get to Anna but Ironhide, Sunstreaker,The Fallen, Megsy, and Devastator are on standby, and I have Shockwave on speed dile. Oh and after the Later... part where is switched over to music class you forgot the put "in Amy's Pov" kinda got confusing for a second.**

**Me - thanks for having them on stand by and i fixed that problem thank you for pointing it out!**

unicron1000 - **Update**

**Me - Here ya go! and feel free to say other stuff to :)**

* * *

Amy's pov...

It's been a couple weeks sense we met the Autobots and i finally got my motorcycle back Anna was happy for me but asked if she could still ride with whoever came to pick her up. i agreed to let her.

Tonight was also a concert that we were in. I haven't told the bots, but i wouldn't be surprised if Anna did.

My motorcycle was dropped off just before Prime showed up. Anna went right up to him and got in. i put my helmet on and followed them to base.

i parked my bike and watched Anna talk with Ironhide and Jazz. I frowned deeply. _"if they hurt her i will end them." _i thought.

"Amy? Are you functioning?" Prowl asked. I raised an eye brow at him before walking to the plat form. I watched as Anna laughed at something Jazz said making both mech's smile. I frowned deeper and i don't know why, they weren't doing anything to hurt hurt..

Later...

it had been a while and Anna and i needed to head home to get ready for tonight.

"Anna." I stated. She looked over at me and nodded. She bit her lip.

"You may ride with whoever you choose." I answered the unvoiced question. She smiled brightly.

"Thanks! I'll see you there!" She said. I nodded and headed for my bike when a ped stepped in front of me making me halt.

"What happened to your cheek?" Ironhide asked. I growled walked around his ped and grabbed my helmet.

"Nothing." I growled and drove off.

i got home and packed Anna's and my outfit for tonight and headed for the school. Several of the Autobots were there, Prime, Bee, Prowl, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Jazz. I held in a sigh. I was about to walk over when my cell wrang. i answered it.

"Hello?... are you serious?!... no i'll figure it out." I growled and hung up. I ran a hand through my hair. My partner broke his leg being stupid and i needed one and he was the only one to know the dance moves and songs.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Anna asked when she and the others walked over to me.

"Brian broke his leg being stupid." Was all i said. "I'll meet you inside." I said and turned to walk away.

"Don't you need a partner?" Anna asked stopping me in my tracks.

"Unless we can find someone who has the songs and steps memorized we will have to take that out of the show." I stated. I handed her a bag with her clothes and headed in and got changed. i was finishing up with make-up to 1. cover up any bruises and scars and 2. Cause it helps make me look the part when i step on stage. When Stacy, a stage hand, came up to me.

"Anna found you a partner, He's changing he'll be with you in a moment." She said. I frowned but nodded.

"Thanks Stacy." She nodded and walked off. I looked back into my mirror and put a little lip stick on to finish.

"You look nice." Someone said. I looked into my mirror to see Prowl's holo-form.

"What are you doing back here?" I asked standing and turning to him.

"I'm your partner." He stated. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have both songs and moves memorized?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed.

"Alright." I said and adjusted his color before going to wait just off stage for our turn to have the stage. Anna and her group just got on stage. they were doing a ballet it was very pretty. I stared at Anna. _"She looks just like mom, the hair, those eyes, so graceful, always caring, and sweet, so innocent." _my thought were interrupted when they finished and Anna ran up to me.

"You did great honey!" I said smiling and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks i'm going to sit with the others can't wait to see you performance!" She said and ran off. i watched Jack, Miko and a few other students go on stage and play several songs. _"This is so unorganized. they should have a night for Ballet, and a night for a concert not smash them together." _

When they were done on stage the stage went black and the stage hands moved everything and Prowl and i took our places on stage.

**"Candle In The Rain"**

The light came on slowly as i Started to sing, I danced slowly so did Prowl.

Those nights when shadows start to fall  
And the angels don't answer your call  
I'll help you chase the dark  
I'll

We danced toward each other as i sang clearly into the mic.

Until your doubts begin to fade  
And your heart sings like a serenade  
Don't have to be afraid  
Now

Just as i sang now two things happened: 1. Prowl and i were close and in one swift motion his arms wrapped around my waist and dipped me low, and 2. 'rain' started to fall. As i started to sing the next three lines i cupped Prowl's cheeks and gazed deeply into his eyes.

If lightning ever strikes  
If tears burn out your flame  
I'll be your burning light  
I'll hold your candle in the rain

just as i sang in the rain, Prowl's hold tightened and with my face staying near his he swung my feet high into the air and brought me back down as i continued to sing and we danced together.  
The rain  
Yeah  
In the rain  
The rain  
The rain  
I'll hold your candle in the rain

we started to slow dance as Prowl started to sing the next part he pulled me close as we danced a little faster.

When your fate is shaken by the wind  
And your world is close to crumbling  
I'll come rebuild it all  
Yeah  
When you can't see how bright you shine  
I will reflect your _[?]_ in mine  
Remind you who you are

he dipped me fast to his left and held me there until i sang the rain and he flung me up again and we danced around in one move he placed his hands on my waist and throw me into the air and caught me before going straight into the next move. and we continued that through the song gettint soaked by the 'rain' which was some thing they hooked up for this.

If lightning ever strikes  
If tears burn out your flame  
I'll be your burning light  
I'll hold your candle in the rain  
The rain  
Yeah  
In the rain  
The rain  
The rain  
I'll hold your candle in the rain

Close your eyes remember what you know  
Don't ever forget your ghost  
You can take my hand and lead you home  
And I'll never let you go

If lightning ever strikes  
If tears burn out your flame  
I'll be your burning light  
I'll hold your candle in the rain  
The rain  
Yeah  
In the rain  
The rain  
The rain  
I'll hold your candle in the rain

Prowl sang the last few lines and dipped my low as the song ended.

Those nights when shadows start to fall  
And the angels don't answer your call  
I'll help you chase the dark  
I'll

The crowd went crazy with applouse but quieted when the next song started.

Prowl started singing taking my hand in his gazing into my eyes.

Look around  
There's no one but you and me  
Right here and now  
The way it was meant to be  
There's a smile on my face  
Knowing that together everything that's in our way  
We're better than alright

He pulled my close and pulled me with him into a dance step and we danced around the stage.

Walking between the raindrops  
Riding the aftershock beside you  
Off into the sunset  
Living like there's nothing left to lose  
Chasing after gold mines  
Crossing the fine lines we knew  
Hold on and take a breath  
I'll be here every step  
Walking between the raindrops with you

We slowed as i took over singing.

Amy- Take me now  
The world's such a crazy place  
When the walls come down  
You'll know I'm here to stay  
There's nothing I would change  
Knowing that together everything that's in our way  
We're better than alright

We both started singing Prowl pulling me close and dipped me before pulling me up and into the next dance step.

Walking between the raindrops  
Riding the aftershock beside you  
Off into the sunset  
Living like there's nothing left to lose  
Chasing after gold mines  
Crossing the fine lines we knew  
Hold on and take a breath  
I'll be here every step  
Walking between the raindrops with you

There's a smile on my face  
Knowing that together everything that's in our way  
We're better than alright

He dipped me one way and sang a couple lines before dipping me the other way and pulling me up and into the next step.

Walking between the raindrops  
Riding the aftershock beside you  
Off into the sunset  
Living like there's nothing left to lose  
Chasing after gold mines  
Crossing the fine lines we knew  
Hold on and take a breath  
I'll be here every step  
Walking between the raindrops with you  
Between the raindrops with you  
Between the raindrops with you

Between the raindrops with you

He pulled me close as he sang the last line. the crowd went crazy. the curtain closed and i yanked myself away from Prowl and walked off stage. Prowl followed.

"Amy?" Prowl asked in concern. pretty sure its fake concern.

"What?" I asked taking a towel from a stage hand and whipping my face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine." I said and went to get changed. when changed Prowl followed me outside where the others were waiting.

"That was awesome!" Anna said and hugged me.

"Thanks Anna." i said and ran a hand over her head.

"You did great Amy, Prowl." Prime said.

"Yeah. i didn' know you cou' sing." Jazz added.

"Yeah you wrecked it!" Miko said. "Anyway come on Bulk." She said and dragged her guardian away. Jack smiled and went off with Arcee.

"You did great." Raf said smiling.

"You did great as the sound crew." I told him.

"Anyway we should get you three home." Ironhide said. i walked over to my motorcycle. I watched Raf leave with Bee and Anna get in Optimus. I sighed and followed him home.

* * *

**What up? Who missed me? lol. please read and review and leave a song or two! **


	14. Moped, Challenged, and Relative?

**What up y'all? **

**Reviews**

**Animekitten99 - Oooooooohhhh getting a little bit of PowlxAmy Lol! But on a serious note I'm glad that the bots are starting to poke around a bit. They need to find out what's going on, before Amy or Anna really get hurt. Even if Amy is to stupid (and stubborn) to realize it, she need their help. And for some reason I have a feeling that something is about to happen. So I shall also hire Red Alert so he can alert me (PUNS!) as soon as you update, I was really late for this chapter XD**

**Me - Lol. There is a reason that Amy's so "stupid" and stubborn but you'll find that out later. and yay! Rad Alert!**

* * *

Amy's pov the next day...

I was up all night thinking about Mom, the play, the Autobots, Anna, and father.

_"Why did all this happen to us? Do the Autobots really care? How can i tell if they do? Why does Father constantly hurt me? What did i do wrong? Why won't it just stop?" _I was snapped out of my thoughts when my alarm went off. I turned it off and got changed into black leather pants, a Silver T-shirt, My combat boots and my leather jacket.

When i went to Anna's room she was already dressed and ready to go. We headed out side and she went over to Raf's to go with him and Bee. I got on my motorcycle which if i didn't mention was just like Arcee but since i tinkered with it i made it so it went faster and mine was black.

School just ended and as i got onto my motorcycle Vince spoke up to me and Jack."

"Hey cherry mopeds." He said.

"Uh, this moped can go from 0 to 65 in 3.5 seconds." Jack replied. I just glared. I followed him to a stop light that was red and Vince pulled up beside us. Long story short he challenged us and we accepted.  
I won with Arcee right behind me. We drove off to base Arcee transformed in the tunnel and stopped.

"Not a word." She said.

"Yeah. our secret." Jack said. I parked my bike. Miko came up making car sounds.

"And the winner is!" She exclaimed.

"Miko, who told you?" Jack asked.

"Dude, its all over school!" She replied.

"Yeah you two, totally beat the pants off the bully." Raf said.

"Yeah, it sounds awesome." Anna smiled at me.

"Amy was faster." Jack said. They looked at me and i shrugged putting an arm over Anna's shoulders leading her to the main room. Anna took my hand and went onto the platform and handed me a controller. I raised an eyesbrow but faced her and let her win.

_"Looks like the other bots are busy, good." _i thought. Ratchet was probably in med-bay, and who knows where the others are.

The next day after school at base.

Amy's pov.

I was watching Miko and Raf play the racing game and Anna sat in my lap as she sketched an un-a-where Jazz, who was talking with Prowl and Ratchet. Bulkhead and Bee were behind Raf and Miko.

"Hey Raf? Can i borrow Bee for an hour?" Jack asked. I sighed.

"Why do you need Bee?" Anna asked.

"Vince challenged him." I stated.

"He challenged you too." Jack retorted.

"I declined."

"So can i please?" Jack went back to Raf.

"Alright, but just this once." Raf replied. Anna giggled and i looked to see Jazz wink at her. I glared but went blank when Anna showed me her drawing of him i smiled lightly.

"Good job. Keep up the good work." After a while Jack and Bee left and Arcee came in.

"Hey have any of you seen Jack?" She asked i put on a blank face. Miko and Raf froze.

"They went racing." She growled.

"Just this once." Raf replied. Then Bee called saying he was being chased by a con, and so Arcee, Bulkhead, and Jazz went to help. Ironhide and Prowl were on patrol Ratchet was in Med-bay and Optimus was somewhere.

After a while Raf spoke up.

"They should have called by now. Do you think Bumblebee is okay?"

"Don't worry Raf Bulkhead won't let anything happen to Jack or Bee." Miko replied. I saw Optimus enter the main room.

"We should tell Optimus." Anna whispered.

"Yeah the truth." Raf added

"Absolutely not. We made a deal. Just act completely normal." Miko said.

"Raf, Miko. Do either of you know where the others have gone?" Optimus asked when he came over.

"Why no sir, we do not know." Miko sounded like a robot..

"Miko is correct we do not know." Raf sounded the same.

"Why would we know?" Miko asked. I face palmed but cept a blank face Anna however started to giggle.

"Amy?" Optimus asked. I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Where have the others gone?" The others froze.

"Short version, Jack took Bee to go racing, Con showed up others went to help." I stated looking at him blankly. He nodded transformed and drove off.

"Dude!? Why did you do that?" Miko sighed i glared at her and she backed away.

Anna fell asleep on my lap as we waited for the others to return. When they got back Ironhide said he would take us. So I picked Amy up with our stuff and headed down the steps and carefully set Anna in the back. I got my motorcycle and we headed home. I parked my bike and went over to Ironhide and gently got Anna out. He activated his holo-form and i tensed but said nothing. He opened the door for me and i headed up stairs and put Anna in bed. I locked her door and slid the key under the door before I went down stairs and raised an eyebrow at Ironhide.

"Why are you always tense?" He's straight forward.

"You can leave now." I said. He growled and I growled back. He did leave and I headed up to bed.

With Ironhide. Ironhide's pov.

_"Something is very wrong." _I thought and commed Optimus.

"Prime, Something is going on with the girl's" I stated.

"I have noticed something too, I can't seem to find out what and neither will speak of it." Prime replied.

"Maybe Anna will." I said.

"I am unsure. She seems like she wants to but stops just like Amy but Amy is a lot more closed off." Prime replied.

"Yes and that's what concerns me." I replied.

"Keep me posted Ironhide."

"I will Ironhide out."

I stayed a good distance away from the house but I could still see it clearly. I did see a car pull up and several people got out and went into the house. _"Are they relatives?" _I thought. I didn't hear anything that night as i went into recharge.

* * *

**Hello! Anyone miss me? please Read and Review!  
**


	15. Shooting Stars, Clues, and tomorrow

**Sup? I'm back!  
**

**WARNING! MENTIONS AND SONGS OF ABUSE! i WILL GIVE WARNING BEFORE THEY COME UP! **

* * *

Normal pov...

Early that morning the men left the house. This confused Ironhide.

Later the girl's came out and Amy got on her motorcycle. She watched Anna get into Ironhide and they drove off to school.

That became normal except Optimus came to drive Anna a lot more. For a couple reasons.

...A few weeks later...

Optimus's pov...

I was walking through the hall when i heard Anna talking with Raf.

"I'm scared Raf. I don't want to loose her." Anna said softly.

"I know, and you won't." Raf replied. "Let's go find Bee so we can relax before tonight." That was a clue to what they were hiding. I vented and headed back to the main room.

Amy, and Miko had a concert tonight. So most of us are going.

"Hey Optimus?" Anna asked. I looked down at her.

"Yes Anna?" I replied kneeling down.

"Your coming tonight right?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied. She smiled.

"Sweet! I can tell you everything you wanna know! Cause I'm not in this one." She explained. I gave a small smile.

"Sounds splendid. Now Anna, if something was wrong would you tell me?" I asked. She frowned.

"Um I-"

"Anna? You ready to go?" Amy said glaring at me.

"Yeah." Anna said.

"You may ride with whoever you want. I'll talk to you after. Come on Miko" Amy said and kissed Anna's forehead before getting on her motorcycle Miko got on behind her and they left.

Amy's pov...

I rode from base heading off to school. I had a concert with Miko and a few others.

"Thanks for giving me a ride." Miko said when we arrived.

"No prob. Let's go." I said and we went back stage to get changed and ready.

I put on black leather pants and a red top with my combat boots. Miko came out wearing, ripped Blue jeans, a light blue shirt, her sneakers, and her hair was down.

"Hey um Amy will you do my hair?" She asked slightly hesitant. I nodded and Braided a small section then brushed the rest. With mine i pulled it all over my right shoulder and used a hair clip in the back to keep it that way. Its curls caught the light making it shine slightly.

"I could here people coming in and taking there seats.

"So remind me again what this concert is for?" Miko asked.

"Its to get kids to go to teachers about stuff that bugs them and all that." I explained. She nodded. Miko picked up her guitar pulling the strap over her head. I was given a microphone. After a teacher went on stage to explain why we were doing this concert and if any of the students wanted to talk they were there for them. I rolled my eyes.

"Now put your hands together for Shooting Stars!" The teacher said. Miko looked at me and the other girls and guys that just got here. I led the way onto the stage as the applause roared to life. They immediately started playing. I sang out making my voice go low for this song.

* * *

**WARNING: SONGS AND MENTIONS OF ABUSE STARTS NOW. **

* * *

**"Alyssa Lies"**

My little girl met a new friend  
Just the other day  
On the playground at school  
Between the tires and the swings  
But she came home with tear-filled eyes  
And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies"

I just brushed it off at first  
Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
Or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me  
And she said

_[Chorus]_  
Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise

I saw two students get up and go to the back, to talk to a teacher.

My little girl laid her head down  
That night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say  
A prayer so soft and sweet  
God bless my mom and my dad  
And my new friend Alyssa  
I know she needs you bad

_[Chorus]_

I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew exactly what i had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news

My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today

She doesn't lie  
In the classroom  
She doesn't lie  
Anymore at school  
Alyssa lies  
With Jesus  
Because there's nothing anyone would do

Tears filled my eyes,  
When my little girl asked me why Alyssa lies

Daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies.

When that song ended about 4 kids got up. I made eyes contact with Anna just as the next song started. Mike was the other singer as i rapped.

Optimus's pov.

I frowned deeply, that song was clearly talking about Alyssa being hurt. That couldn't be it... could it?

**"Hopeful"**

Oh-oh-oh  
Yeah

Please help me God, I feel so alone  
I'm just a kid, I can't take it on my own  
I've cried so many tears,  
Yeah, writing this song  
Trying to fit in, where do I belong?  
I wake up every day, don't wanna leave my home  
My mamma's askin' me why I'm always alone  
Too scared to say, too scared to holler  
I'm walking to school with sweat around my collar  
I'm just a kid, I don't want no stress  
My nerves are bad, my life's a mess  
The names you call me, they hurt real bad  
I want to tell my Mom but  
She's havin' trouble with my Dad  
I feel so trapped there's nowhere to turn  
Come to school  
Don't wanna fight I wanna learn  
So please mister Bully  
Tell me what I've done  
You know I have no Dad  
I'm livin' with my Mom

'Cause I'm hopeful, yes I am  
Hopeful for today  
Take this music and use it  
Let it take you away  
And be hopeful, hopeful  
And He'll make a way  
I know it ain't easy but that's okay  
Just be hopeful

Why do you trip at the color of my skin?  
And whether I'm fat or whether I'm thin  
You call me a loser, you call me a fool  
I ain't got a choice I gotta go to school  
I wish I had an angel to stick by my side  
I'm shaking with fear, I'm so scared inside  
Doesn't really matter if I ain't got the looks  
Why do you always hurt me and destroy my books?

'Cause I'm hopeful, yes I am  
Hopeful for today  
Take this music and use it  
Let it take you away  
And be hopeful, hopeful  
And He'll make a way  
I know it ain't easy but that's okay  
Just be hopeful

I give you all my money every single day  
I didn't ask to be born but now I have to pay  
I ain't got no food, you take all I have  
When I give it to you, you search through my bags  
I wrote this song for you to see  
We could've been friends, yeah you and me  
Mister bully, take a moment please  
Every single day you bring me to my knees

'Cause I'm hopeful, yes I am  
Hopeful for today  
Take this music and use it  
Let it take you away  
And be hopeful, hopeful  
And He'll make a way  
I know it ain't easy but that's okay  
'Cause I'm hopeful, yes I am  
Hopeful for today  
Take this music and use it  
Let it take you away  
And be hopeful, hopeful  
And He'll make a way  
I know it ain't easy but that's okay  
Just be hopeful

What I wear is all I have  
We lost our home, I'm living from a bag  
Yo mister bully, help me please  
I'm flesh and blood, accept me please.

That song was true Anna and Raf i heard got bullied but Amy would always step in.

Amy's pov

Several more students got up after the song and I took a breath and as the next song started Anna looked down.

**"Concrete Angel"**

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

I thought of mom as i finished this song i saw Anna tear up a bit.

Optimus's pov.

That song also was referring to child abuse.

**"Because Of You"**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I acted slightly emotionally as i sang the next couple lines running a hand through my hair.

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

I felt Amy was saying the truth. Something bad was happening and if i didn't find out and put a stop to whatever it is, something worse could happen.

**"Baby Don't Cut"**

She's only 17, her whole life's ahead of her.  
She hates school because the people there discredit her.  
Her boyfriend tries to show her that's not how it seems.  
But everyday she just gets lowered with her self-esteem.  
He let's her know that every night will have a brighter day,  
She even tried to overdose and take her life away.  
She's feeling hopeless there just sitting down beside her bed,  
Then he takes his hand and places it beside her head.

He tries to hold her but with every touch she still resists,  
And then he sees the scars that bury deep within her wrists,  
She's feeling numb, he tries to beg and plead and ask her, "Why?"  
She says this way she has control of the pain she feels inside.  
He's asking her, "How long it's going since you've felt this way?  
Because you got me here, just feeling so damn helpless."  
She says, "It's been a while. I guess I needed better luck."  
And then he screams at her and tells her, "Baby, never cut!"

Nobody seems to get you, you feel you're on your own,  
But listen, pretty lady, you don't have to be alone.  
So, baby, don't cut, baby, don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.  
I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end,  
You may just feel that blade you're holding is your only friend.  
But baby don't cut, baby don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.

The next day at school she's feeling better than the day before.  
Even cracked a couple smiles as she walked the corridor.  
But all that seemed to end: she dropped her books when she walked into class.  
And every student in the room just seemed to point and laugh.  
She couldn't take it anymore, she sent her boy a text.  
She said, "I love you with my body, heart and soul to death."  
He thought nothing, typed "I love you", then he sent it.  
By "death" he didn't know that she had literally just meant it.

She ducked the next class, ran home into the bathroom.  
Thought to herself she wouldn't break her promise that soon.  
One cut... two cuts... three cuts... four  
The blood just started dripping from the tub to the floor.  
Her boyfriend had a feeling in his stomach that he hated.  
He followed it right down to her house he never waited.  
The front door was open, he heard the water running.  
He stormed into the bathroom and his heart just started gunning.

Nobody seems to get you, you feel you're on your own,  
But listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone.  
So baby don't cut, baby don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.  
I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end,  
You may just feel that blade you're holding is your only friend.  
But baby don't cut, baby don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.

He puts her arm around his shoulder, he's just tryna lean her back up.  
Yelling out her name as he lays her beside the bathtub.  
Feels his whole world just took a hit from a big avalanche.  
Screaming out so heavily, "Somebody call an ambulance!"  
Feeling mad angry like somebody's led her onto this.  
Her eyeballs are rolling, drifting out of consciousness.  
Thinking to himself why the hell did she just stop at will.  
The tears just keep on rolling as they head to the hospital.

Paramedics rush her in, the doctor calls emergency.  
She's lost a lot of blood the place looks like a murder scene,  
An hour later, the doc walks over with a sour face,  
And says, "Excuse me for the words that I'm about to say.  
I'm sorry for your loss," the boy just starts collapsing.  
His own world, his own girl just took a crashing.  
Saying to himself that it's his fault and that he let it up.  
"Baby, I thought you made a promise you would never cut."

Nobody seems to get you, you feel you're on your own,  
But listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone.  
So baby don't cut, baby don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.  
I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end,  
You may just feel that blade you're holding is your only friend.  
But baby don't cut, baby don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.

At least 15 kids have gone back to teachers by the end of that song, it was progress.

Would Amy cut? I have seen the cuts on her arms. Did she do those? Was it an accident? Did someone hurt her?

**"Faded"**

You were the shadow to my light  
Did you feel us?  
Another start  
You fade away  
Afraid our aim is out of sight  
Wanna see us  
Alive

Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Was it all in my fantasy?  
Where are you now?  
Were you only imaginary?

Where are you now?  
Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now?  
Another dream  
The monster's running wild inside of me  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded

These shallow waters never met what I needed  
I'm letting go a deeper dive  
Eternal silence of the sea. I'm breathing alive

Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Under the bright but faded lights  
You've set my heart on fire  
Where are you now?  
Where are you now?

Where are you now?  
Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now?  
Another dream  
The monster's running wild inside of me  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded

Amy's pov.

I felt faded, i feel like i drown every day but i will not tell anyone. I refuse.

The next song started and i felt numb as i sang.

**"Stolen Innocence"**

I find it funny how a smile can hide a broken heart,  
And how the masking of your feelings is a secret art.  
Would you have seen it coming? I know she hides it well;  
The whole world is really under this girl's tragic spell.

Thinking nothing of the glare in her big brown eyes;  
Little do they know, they're a great disguise.  
She wakes up, watches the sun rise,  
Starts reeling off the bucket loads of sad lies.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yes," she replies.

I always did say i was alright. I always said i was fine. But why? So i wouldn't get hurt even more.

No one can hear the scream of her internal cries.  
She thinks there's no hope and no faith left to give.  
Feels no reason and no purpose for her soul to live.

How could you take this girl, and make her feel secure?  
Then go grab your mates, and make her feel impure?  
'Cause now she's damaged forever and her thoughts are stained;  
With every memory you gave her you should be ashamed.

He never made me secure. but i wanted him to i wanted to be safe in his arms but that will never happen.

Did you like it when you heard her screaming out in pain?  
I bet the thought of it, is driving her insane.  
One of the worst crimes that you could commit;  
And for what? Just for your own selfish benefit.  
And now she's thinking, "do I even deserve to live?"  
'Cause what you did there is no way she could forgive.  
She was so innocent, until that event,  
You made an indent, on her presence.

Now she's forced to travel down her life on this path.  
Guess you really didn't think of the aftermath.  
Was it intentional?  
Are you delusional?  
Did you understand what you were doing at all?  
What a waste of such a precious girl I will admit.  
You took advantage of her and now you've ruined it.  
And I just hope that one day she will recover;  
And a genuine smile she will discover.

Sometimes the outside, it don't mean a thing.  
'Cause this girl she's beautiful when you start digging in.  
And I'll admit that, there's nothing left to say.  
But I promise that everything will be okay.  
And just remember that I'm here for you whenever.  
It's gonna be that way with us forever.  
'Cause you know that I'm never really very far.  
And when you hear this song, you'll know who you are.

So I hope you cherish the words that I wrote for you.  
And I admire you for everything you've been through.  
You are stronger than you'd ever know I promise you,  
Just think back at all those awful things, you know it's true.  
You're still standing here, healthy and alive,  
And if you truly believe I know that you'll survive.

Optimus's pov.

I froze. That better not be true. I hope that wasn't true, but all the evdence...

I watched the curtains close.

Amy's pov.

I finished doing my back stage stuff and went to the parking lot. Anna and the others were waiting for Miko and I.

"You did great," Anna said. I nodded to her.

"Great job girl's but those songs were rather... sad." Jazz stated frowning.

"There supposed to be." I stated.

"Anyway You ready to go Bulk?" Miko asked.

"Sure thing, let's go." He said. They left.

"Hey Raf, Anna still sleeping at your house?" I asked.

"Yeah, you ready Anna?" Raf asked. They both gave me a hug Anna and Raf were frowning.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I told them and they headed off. I got on my bike and started it up but Prime stepped in the way.

"How come Anna is always spending time with Raf?" He asked.

"That's what friends do." I snapped and turned and drove off.

Optimus's pov.

_"Something was wrong. I will ask them both about it tomorrow." _I thought.

* * *

**I APOLOGIZE IF I OFFENDED ANYONE OR BROUGHT UP BAD MEMORIES PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Please Read and Review! Leave a song too! Until next time!  
**


	16. would you tell me?

**Hello!**

**Reviews!**

**Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl - Wonderful chapter! I hope that those girls get out of that situation soon! I don't know why but I feel like I should suggest these songs to you: The Highway Don't Care by Tim McGraw, and Centuries by Fallout Boy (again IDK why)**

**Me - I love those songs! please leave some more!**

**Animekitten99 - Yeah! They are fiiiiiinally starting to put the pieces together! And these songs where great choices, I love all of them! I might not be able to review on the next couple of chapters because I in the process of moving. So see yah In a couple weeks!**

**Me - yeah i like to drag things out. Thanks i like those songs to. I will miss you! :( I love reviews. but good luck with moving.**

* * *

Amy's pov.

I never did get any sleep last night. I sighed and got dressed in Dark blue boot cut jeans, a red T shirt with the sleeves cut off, my combat boots, and my leather jacket.

After i got Anna up and she changed into a cute baby blue dress, the skirt flared up when she twirled, it had short sleeves, and went slightly past her knees and had a white belt. She wore White boots that didn't have much heel at all, and she had knee low leggings so when she twirled her skin wouldn't show.

Optimus pulled up and after a hug from Anna she ran over. I glared at him as i got onto my motercycle and followed them.

Optimus's pov...

Anna ran over and got in. Amy glared at me as she did.

"Hello Anna." I greeted.

"Hey Optimus." Anna smiled. As i pulled out i asked a question.

"Anna, If something were wrong. Would you tell me?" She frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If one of you were in any kind of danger, if someone was hurting you or Amy. Would you tell me?" I asked. She looked down.

"M-maybe." She finally answered.

_"Something is wrong and i need to know. But how to i find out?" _I thought. My holo-form nodded to her.

"alright. Have a good day at school." I told her as i pulled into the parking lot. She nodded and forced a smile.

"Thanks see you later, oh and Amy does have work today." She replied. i nodded and she ran off.

As i headed back to base i called Agent Fowler and asked if he could give me access to Amy and Anna's file's. He said he would see what he could do.

After school in the parking lot

Amy's pov...

I was tense and angry and maybe a bit scared but i would never admit to either. Optimus was asking to many questions.

_"He's a giant alien robot. He could hurt me a lot easier then father, even with his holo-form Ratchet did say it was stronger then any normal man." _I thought as i watched Optimus pull up to pick up Anna.

"Remember." I told her. She nodded knowing what i meant. I kissed her forehead and she went to him. I got on my bike and headed to work.

Work wasn't bad today. I had a half hour left when i heard a a vehicle pull up. I looked up as the door opened. Optimus stood watching me carefully. I swollowed hard when i didn't see Anna. I walked over.

"Table for one?" I asked. He nodded so i led him to a window table that had two seats.

"what would you like to drink?" I asked.

"Coffee please." He responded. I nodded and walked off. I felt his eyes watching my ever move as I got him a mug off coffee and grabbed a couple creamers. When i walked back to the table I set them down in front of him.

"Will that be all?" I asked.

"Actually i would like a word with you when you get the chance." He said. My heart dropped, my stomach flipped, my breath caught.

"So after your shift is up i would like for you to sit and talk with me for a bit."

"And if i say no?" Was my immediate response.

"I will have Agent Fowler confiscate your bike." He replied giving me a stern look. I sighed and walked away.

"Fine." My thoughts drifted as i took care of my other customers. _"Did Anna tell him? Does he just want to use me? Why does he want to talk?" _My head started to hurt i bit my lip and cleared my last table. I went to the back to grab my stuff before heading to Prime't table.

"Please sit." He said. I glared but did so.

"Now Amy, I would like to know. If something was wrong, would you tell me?"

"No." My response was immediate. He raised an eye brow.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Cause." I replied. He frowned.

"Please elaborate." He said.

"I do not have to tell you anything." I replied.

"If you were being hurt would you tell me?" He asked.

"No."

"If Anna was being hurt, would you tell me?"

"No."

"If-"

"No. I will not tell you anything, so stop asking. Stay out of my life." I snapped stood and walked out.

Primes pov.

I sighed. I was getting no where with Amy. But i could tell something bad was going on but i just can't figure it out.

Back at base...

Amy stopped by for a bit when she got a phone call. She left Anna with Raf both were frowning deeply.

Amy's pov..

As i drove down the long highway a song i sung last year came into my head.

"Highway Don't Care"  
(feat. Keith Urban &amp; Taylor Swift)

Bet your window's rolled down and your hair's pulled back  
And I bet you got no idea you're going way too fast  
You're trying not to think about what went wrong  
Trying not to stop 'til you get where you goin'  
You're trying to stay awake so I bet you turn on the radio  
And the song goes

I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby  
I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby

I could live without all four of them. I just wish mom was still here. I almost can't live without her.

The highway won't hold you tonight  
The highway don't know you're alive  
The highway don't care if you're all alone  
But I do, I do.  
The highway won't dry your tears  
The highway don't need you here  
The highway don't care if you're coming home  
But I do, I do.

Who cares about me? Everyone is like the highway. They don't care. They don't need me here.

I bet you got a dead cell phone in your shotgun seat  
Yeah, I bet you're bending God's ear talking 'bout me.  
You're trying not to let the first tear fall out  
Trying not to think about turning around  
You're trying not to get lost in the sound but that song is always on  
So you sing along

I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby  
I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby

The highway won't hold you tonight  
The highway don't know you're alive  
The highway don't care if you're all alone  
But I do, I do.  
The highway won't dry your tears  
The highway don't need you here  
The highway don't care if you're coming home  
But I do, I do.

I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby  
I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby

The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
But I do, I do.

I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby  
I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby  
(The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
But I do, I do)  
_[3x]_

I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby

I pulled into my drive way. I wish there was someone i could trust. Someone who cares. Someone who wouldn't hurt me. I walked into the house.

Someone hear my silent cry...

* * *

**Please read and review! leave a song to please!**


	17. Piece by Piece

**WARNING! MENTIONS OF HEAVY ABUSE!**

**Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl - Wow! I'm am so glad I suggested that song to you, amazing job working it into the story like that! I am eagerly waiting for the next update! My song suggestion this time is Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson**

**Me - Thanks i love your reviews! And i had a bit of trouble working this song in but i managed.**

* * *

Prime's pov...

I had watched Amy leave and wondered why she constantly left and Anna stayed at Raf's. Anna was Frowning as she talked with Ironhide and Jazz.

A little later Bee took Anna and Raf.

The next day...

Anna and Raf had returned to base but Amy didn't and Anna seemed to be more quiet today.

Amy's pov.

I tried to block out every time i was punched and slapped and kicked but it didn't always work. I was left alone for a bit in fathers room. I quickly texted Anna before sliding my cell across the room on silent so they wouldn't break it.

A song came to mind.

Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson

[Intro]  
Piece by piece  
Piece by piece

[Verse 1]  
And all I remember is your back  
Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past  
I traveled fifteen hundred miles to see you  
Begged you to want me, but you didn't want to

He would never want me. He would never love me. The men came back and i wished they wouldn't.

[Chorus]  
But piece by piece, he collected me  
Up off the ground, where you abandoned things and  
Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me  
At six years old

He abandoned me in more ways then one. He burned into me so many things. One took a cigar and burned my arm with it.

And you know, he never walks away  
He never asks for money  
He takes care of me, he loves me  
Piece by piece, he restored my faith  
That a man can be kind and a father could stay

Someone out there will you help me? Someone send me someone who can pick up all my pieces. Who I can trust. Send someone who are not like these men who hit me and hurt me.

[Verse 2]  
And all of your words fall flat  
I made something of myself and now you want to come back  
But your love, it isn't free, it has to be earned  
Back then I didn't have anything you needed so I was worthless

He couldn't love anyone. He was heartless all of them are. They just use me. They make me feel worthless. They were all heartless. Make it stop!

[Chorus]  
But piece by piece, he collected me  
Up off the ground, where you abandoned things and  
Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me  
At six years old

I feel not only abandoned and alone, but i feel no one can be trusted. Stop the burning pain, someone. I was loosing my senses, i felt pain on my neck, and arms, and burning on my stomach.

And you know, he never walks away  
He never asks for money  
He takes care of me, he loves me  
Piece by piece, he restored my faith  
That a man can be kind and a father could stay

Someone send me someone who can care for Anna , someone who i can trust to take care of her, someone who can love her, someone who can restore her faith. She needs a dad. the one thing i can't give her is what she needs the most.

[Bridge]  
Piece by piece  
Piece by piece  
Piece by piece  
Piece by piece  
Piece by piece  
Piece by piece

They took me apart piece by piece. bit by bit. And it hurt every time.

[Chorus]  
Piece by piece I fell far from the tree  
I will never leave her like you left me  
And she will never have to wonder her worth  
Because unlike you I'm going to put her first  
And you know...

I will never leave Anna. My precious little girl. She's so innocent. If i let them kill me they would steal everything from her. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen.

He'll never walk away  
He'll never break her heart  
He'll take care of things, he'll love her  
Piece by piece, he restored my faith  
That a man can be kind and a father should be great

She needs some one who won't hurt her or walk away. Someone who will take care of her and love her. Someone she can trust and feel safe around.

Piece by piece  
Piece by piece  
Piece by piece

Send Anna someone who can pick up the pieces that i never could. please. I was fading everything was fading. Then everything went black...

Autobot base...

Normal pov...

Most of the bots were on a mission when Anna got a text, she burst into tears. Raf (being the only in the room) hugged her and sat with her on the couch. When the bots got back Anna had calmed down but her cheeks were still tear stained. Prime noticed and frowned deeply.

"What's wrong Prime?" Hide asked.

"What ever Amy and Anna has me very concerned. I haven't seen Amy today and Anna has been crying." Prime stated.

"Yeah, Its time Anna tells us." Hide replied. Prime nodded and walked over to the plat form.

"Anna? Are you alright?" He asked. She whipped at her face with her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"Don't lie to us little one." Hide told her.

"I didn't. I'm fine." She said.

"Is Amy okay?" Jazz tried. Anna looked down. Gently Optimus tilted her chin up.

"Anna, what is going on?" He asked and the dam broke. Anna started crying.

"I-I can't!" She said.

"Why can't you?" Hide asked.

"H-He'll k-kill her!" She cried.

"If you tell us we can stop it." Optimus told her. Anna looked up at the bots and opened her mouth...

* * *

**Cliff hanger! HA! please read and review! And leave a song!  
**


	18. Are you alright?

**Back so so so sorry for taking so long I've been doing 3 to 4 jobs this summer and agghhhhh so tiring. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Amy's pov...

I woke with a start and groaned from the pain. Father and his friends gone now thankfully. I slowly crawled to my room and struggled to pull some new clothes on. I callapsed when i did.

_"Why? Oh why?" _I breathed out.

Autobot base...

Optimus's pov...

Anna opened her mouth and closed it before pouring everything out.

"They beat her! I-I think Th-their g-gonna kill her!" She cried.

"We will stop them. Bumblebee stay with Anna, Autobots! Transform and roll out!" I said and we did so. Prowl led blarring his sirens along with Ratchet. We pulled up to the house and activated our holo-forms. Prowl banged on the door.

"Police! Open up!" He demanded. No answer. Hide stepped forward and kicked the door down.

**"Fight Song"**

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

Amy's pov...

I heard someone banging on the door but didn't say anything.

"Police! Open up!" A voice yelled. I shook slightly and jumped when i heard a crash. I swallowed hard and slowly got up and sat on my bed and glared at the floor. _"One of these days i will not be silent." _I heard heavy footsteps and my door was opened.

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

"Amy?" Prowls voice was cautious. I looked up and his eyes widened. He took a step forward and I stood and glared. Prime stepped forward.

"Amy, Anna's worried about you." He said softly. I looked into his eyes and gave a single nod, but made no move to leave the spot i stood in. Prime frowned deeper.

"Amy? May I-"

"No." I interrupted Ratchet. He stepped in front of the others. He sighed.

"You need to let Ratchet check you over." Jazz tried. I glared at him.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"Let's get you to your sister." Prime spoke. I gave a nod.

"You first." Slowly they headed down stairs. Prime however made no move to head down stairs. I glared.

"We're here for you." He said. I didn't say anything. He headed down stairs. I waited a moment before heading down stairs. When i went outside i saw my motorcycle on the back of Ironhides truck. I growled.

"Don't even start." Hide spoke roughly. "Go ride with someone." I glared but went over to Jazz and got in.

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

_"I will fight this. I will be alright. I have to be." _I told myself as we headed back to base. We pulled into base and i got out and Anna ran over and hugged me gently.

"Anna?" I searched her eyes. She looked down

"I trust them." Was all she said and my heart stopped. I looked down.

"Amy? Will you go see Ratchet?" She asked me. I hesitated. "Please? For me?" She added. I nodded. Ratchet who was waiting by the med-bay doors offered a servo. I looked at it then too Anna. She nodded. I swallowed hard and stepped on. He gently lifted me up and took me into med-bay and gently set me down.

"No scans." I said and looked down. He vente but nodded and activated his holo-form. I allowed him to wrap some of my cuts on my legs and arms but nothing more. He looked into my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked. I glared and looked down. He sighed and dismissed the holo-form. He picked me up and set me on the floor.

"Try and take it easy for a while." He said.

"Life doesn't take it easy." I replied and walked out. I looked around the main room as i walked up the stairs to the plat form.

"Where's Anna?" I asked.

"She's wit' Prime an' Fowler." Jazz replied looking me over with concern.

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe

I nodded.

"AMY!" Anna yelled running in the room.

"Anna?" I asked in alarm.

"We're getting adopted!" She squealed and jumped into my open arms. My eyes widened.

"Congrats girl's!" Jazz said. I set Anna down and cupped her cheeks.

"Who?" She pointed to Optimus coming into the room with Fowler. I nodded.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked quietly. I nodded.

"Why don't you go tell Ratchet?" I suggested. She smiled and ran off. Optimus was about to say something.

"Touch her, i will end you." I glared and went into the elevator and pushed the button and went up top. I saw Arcee next to a big stack of rocks.

"It's not the same without you partner." She said. I frowned. _"Cliffjumper."_ I thought.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked turning to me.

"Shouldn't i be asking you?" I replied raising an eyebrow and looking between her and the pile of rocks. She glared.

"What would you know? Your just a kid with Problems." She growled. I glared.

"You think your the only one who knows what loss feels like? Open your optics Arcee. You've been fighting a war. So have I. Now back off. We all deal with loss and problems stop pretending you're the only one." I snapped. Her optics widened slightly. I turned away from her.

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

I heard her walk away after a bit as i stared at the horizon. After a while i heard a bot approach. I looked over to see Bee. I looked away.

"Watcha need Bee?" I asked.

"I was.. wondering if... you were alright?" He asked through the radio. I glanced at him.

"I will be. I have to be." I replied.

"No.. you don't have to... be strong.. all the time... Let someone... be strong... for you." He told me.

"I wish Bee."

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

We sat for a while and watched the sun go down. When it went down i went with Bee to the bot lift and we went down. I found Anna asleep on the couch and a letter from Fowler for me. I sat down and stroked Anna's hair before opening it.

Amy,

I know it will be hard leaving with the Autobots but you'll be safe with them. Tomorrow they will go with you to your old house to get your stuff. the bots have also finished up a room for you and Anna off of Prime's room. If you need anything give me a call. ***-***-****

And remember the bots are there for you and Anna.

-Fowler.

I sighed and sat by the couch and watched Anna sleep.

"Amy?" A voice asked. I looked over to see Ironhide. "You should get some sleep."

"I'm fine." I said. He sighed and walked away.

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

_"Do i still have fight in me? Can i go on? Can i trust them? What if they hurt Anna? What am i gonna do?"_

This is my fight song (Hey!)  
Take back my life song (Hey!)  
Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

No I've still got a lot of fight left in me

* * *

**Please read and review! Leave a song!**


	19. Why? Packed? Happy?

**I'm back! I had a ton of emotions as i wrote this chapter i hope you all enjoy! **

**But first reviews!**

**Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl - Safe and sound by Taylor swift, I am so glad they got adopted! This chapter was well worth the wait! Good luck with you jobs!**

**Me - I'm glad you like it please continue to leave songs and several of the jobs our done for this year thank goodness! lol!**

**RatchetLover - Plz more soon**

**Me - Here you go!**

* * *

I rested my head on the couch and watched Anna sleep.

_"She looks so peaceful, so innocent, and so much like mom."_ I breathed out slowly and closed my eyes. I could picture mom's face perfectly. I drifted off to sleep and wished i hadn't..

_dream..._

_Mom danced around barefoot in the meadow her smile shown brighter then the sun. The sun shining brightly in the bright blue sky. Anna, 2 years old ran up to her and mom spun her around. and just as i started feeling alright the sky turned dark thunder sounded lightning struck the ground, and then he was there, Father grabbed mom making her drop Anna. Mom screamed for us to run. I felt so numb as i grabbed Anna and ran, i ran as fast as i could, the lightning cept striking around me when everything went black..._

_My breath was heavy and i tried to listen. No warning, before he appeared infront of me. He took Anna away from me. My eyes widened as i watched him do what i feared.  
_

I bolted up shaking i didn't know if i had screamed but at this second i didn't care. I looked at Anna still sleeping peacefully.

"Amy?" Prime's voice asked. I didn't look at him and kissed Anna's forehead before standing. I walked over to the elevator and got in and pushed the button. not looking at Prime for a second.

Once up top did i realize it was raining. I walked over to the edge and looked out. _"Why is this world so cruel? Why can't i let it out?" _I clenched my fists tightly. I laid down and glared at the sky. It wasn't to much longer when i heard footsteps. Prime looked down at me.

"Amy?" He asked. I cept the same face.

"What?"

"will you speak of it?" He asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause its none of your buisness." I stood.

"It wasn't before but it is now." He stated.

"Really?" I growled.

"I have adopted you." He stated kneeling down. I glared and backed away.

"You do not need to be afraid."

"Stay away from me." He was frowning deeply by now.

"I wish to get to know you better Amy, I care about you." His voice was soft.

"Sure you do." I growled. He stayed silent for a moment.

"Are you ready to go to your home to pick up your belongings?" He asked. I sighed but gave a single nod before walking to the elevator. When i got down Anna had a towel for me. I let her wrap it around me. i got dried off and gently took her hand.

"You don't have to come." I said gently. She bit her lip. "If you want to you can and if it gets to hard you can meet up with Raf and Bee." I said she nodded. I looked over to the bots that were coming with us; (Prime, Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, and Prowl) and they transformed and activated their holo-forms. I helped Anna into Prime and climbed in and we headed off. Prime had his trailer so we could load it.

We pulled outside of the house i grew up in, I slid down from the cab and helped Anna down. She grabbed my hand and we went inside. The place was still a mess as we walked in Anna's hold on my hand tightened as we walked into the living room.

"Anna?" I asked she nodded to me and let go of my hand and walked over to the tipped over couch and reached down to grab something and she started shaking.

"Anna?" My eyes widened when she held a bloodied knife in her hands. i reached out and took it and threw it a side and hugged her.

"I c-can't." She sniffed.

"It's alright Jazz will walk you over to Raf's." I said she nodded and left with Jazz, leaving me with the others.

"Amy, I-" I walked away and went up stairs. I went into Anna's room first and started packing her clothes in a suit case. I heard someone come up behind me and stood in the door way.

"You alright?" Ironhide asked. I glanced at him before going back to work. He sighed but stayed silent. I packed all of Anna's belongings in a suit case and a couple boxes. I stacked them by her door before heading to my room. I heard Ironhide take the boxes down stairs.

I closed my door and started packing my stuff. All my stuff fit into a duffle bag and a couple boxes. I picked up a picture of mom i kept hidden and held it and stared at her. How beautiful she was.

A knock on my door broke my thoughts.

"Yeah?" The door opened and Prime came in.

"How are you doing Amy?" He asked.

"Fine, I'm almost done." I replied and set the picture in my duffle bag before heading to fathers room. I didn't look around it i just went to the closet and pulled one of the boards up and pulled out a box and left the room. I slammed the door shut and leaned agenst it.

"Amy?" Ratchet called. I sighed and headed down stairs and raised an eye brow at him.

"What else needs to be packed?" He asked.

"Go pack the kitchen, I'll do the living room." I told him. He nodded and He, Prime and Ironhide took some boxes and went in there.

"May i help you?" Prowl asked.

"If you must." Since there wasn't much to pack it only took an hour to finish up. The guys took all the boxes out to Primes trailer, while i looked around the house for the last time.

I felt so many emotions flowing through me. Anger, fear, relief, sadness, frustration, and stuff i wasn't sure about. I walked out and onto the porch and slammed the door and walked away without looking back. i climbed into Prime and he drove off. I clenched me fist as we drove off to base unsure how to react to this situation.

Prime drove through the base and stopped at a big door and opened his door. Frowning i climbed out and he transformed and opened the big door.

"I thought you would prefer to see your room first." He said softly. I gave a nod and followed him in he transformed and activated his holo-form and went to a human sized door. He opened it and stepped back and looked at me. I walked into the room and looked around.

It was a big room with two beds; one with pink sheets the other with dark blue, both had several pillows. Two big 6 drawer dressers, two desks with note books, pencils and pens. a bathroom off of the room along with a small kitchen. I breathed out and turned to Prime.

"Thanks." I said and walked out and went to the back of his trailer and grabbed a box and went back to my new room and started unpacking. The rest of the boxes were set in the room for me to unpack. It took me a couple hours but i got it done. The last thing was the small box i took from fathers room.

I gently picked it up and held it. I shook my head i wasn't going to open it i slid it under my bed and sat down and looked around the room.

A little while later i heard someone come in. I looked up to see Prime.

"All settled in?" I nodded. "Would you like me to get Anna?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. He nodded and left and was back in a few with Anna.

"Amy! This is our room? Its big." Her smile made my heart shatter but i smiled softly and nodded. she hugged me before going to her bed and flopped down on it.

"This is the best! Thanks Optimus!" She smiled and ran over and hugged him. What was left of my heart froze. His eyes met mine and I became blank I shoved my emotions down and looked at Anna she smiled.

"I'll give you both a moment to settle in." He said. Anna nodded.

"Okay! Thanks!" She smiled. I watched him leave and sat down.

"Anna?" I said softly. She looked at me. I patted the spot next to me and she sat next to me.

"Yes Amy?" She replied.

"This makes you happy." I wasn't asking and she knew. She frowned slightly but nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I kissed her forehead.

"Never mind, I'm just making sure." I said carefully. She smiled.

"Oh did you know that Bee's our brother now?" She asked.

"No i didn't thats neat." I replied. She smiled.

"I'm gonna tell them bout our new room. Love ya sis!" She said and ran off. I clenched my fists.

_"How is this possible? How could i have let this happen? I can give her everything she needs and wants.. except a family. I can't be a mom, I can't be a father or dad, I can only be a sister. and that's what hurts, I can't give her what she needs the most. Why can't I?" _I closed my eyes tightly and rested my head in my hands.

Later that day...

Amy had showed the others the room while i made dinner for Jack, Miko, Raf, Anna and I. They talked while we ate I just thought about everything.

_"She seems happy, Why can't i be? Can i let go and brake down? No. I can't i would be to vulnerable." _

After we did the dishes the others left Anna and I in our room.

"Sissy?" Anna asked She was looking down. I frowned and opened my arms. She collapsed in my arms and held me tightly.

"You won't leave right? You won't let go of me right?" She asked clinging to me.

"What? Where did this come from sweetheart?" I asked sitting down pulling her onto my lap.

"I-I j-just. You don't seem sure t-to stay. I-I'm happy. b-but you don't s-seem to be..." She trailed off and my heart once again shattered.

"Honey, I won't leave you. I will never leave you." I said. She opened her mouth so started singing.

[Verse 1]  
I remember tears streamin' down your face  
When I said I'd never let you go,  
When all those shadows almost killed your light.  
I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone",  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.

She let a couple tears fall and hugged me tightly.

[Chorus]  
Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be alright,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound.

Her eyes closed as she listened to me.

[Verse 2]  
Don't you dare look out your window,  
Darlin' everything's on fire.  
The war outside our door keeps raging on.  
Hold onto this lullaby,  
Even when the music's gone,  
Gone.

I carefully stood and laid her in her bed and tucked her in.

[Chorus]  
Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be alright,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound.

[Bridge]  
Ooh, (Ooh)  
Ooh, (Ooh)  
La la (La la)  
La la (La la)  
Ooh (Ooh)  
Ooh (Ooh)  
La la (La la)  
La la..

[Chorus]  
Just close your eyes,  
You'll be alright.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound.

[Outro]  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oohhh.

I kissed her forehead and turned off the light. "Goodnight my light." I whispered.

* * *

**Again i hope you all like it please review!  
**


	20. let me

**Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl - Omg, that's beautiful how she used that song :) as usual, you did not dissapoint with this chapter :D I hope Amy starts to trust Optimus soon. My song suggestion this time is Never Surrender by Skillet. Great chapter! Update soon!**

**My reply - thank you once again. I am glad you are enjoying this. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

the next morning Amy's pov...

I bolted up sweating like crazy shaking. I looked around the room and remembered everything from yesterday. I breathed out slowly and got up and took a shower.

When i got done and dressed in dark jeans, a dark purple shirt and my combat boots. I gently shook Anna.

"Honey time to get up." I said. She yawned and sat up and nodded. Smiling slightly i went of to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

After breakfast we both got our stuff for school, and headed to the main room. Anna hugged me and went over to Prime. I glared at him and got onto my motorcycle and drove off.

After school i met up with the others outside.

"Anna i have work." I said she nodded.

"I'm going to hang with Raf and Bee." She replied. i nodded. As i passed Bee i ran a hand over his hood. I could feel it shiver slightly. I headed off to work.

I pulled up to the cafe and went in and got straight to work.

...time skip...

My shift was about done when i heard a certain muscle car pull in. I looked up to see Bee"s holo-form get out of the car. I frowned slightly when Anna and Raf weren't with him as he came in.

"Amy, can we talk?" He asked.

"Let me go grab my stuff from the back." I replied. He nodded and i went back grabbed my stuff and followed him outside. He got in his car while i got on my bike and i followed him for a while as he led me out of town. After a while he pulled up by the edge of a canyon and transformed. I parked my bike a ways back and slowly walked up beside him.

"Bee?" I asked. He looked down at me and slowly kneeled down so his face was close to mine. My breathe caught and i stood stock still. Gently he brought a servo close and used a digit to touch my cheek. I swallowed hard and remained still.

"I am...sorry." He said through the radio. I frowned.

"What for?" I asked. He retracted his servo.

"I should...have...known." He replied. I shook my head.

"No. Bee I hid it for a reason I didn't want anyone to know." I told him.

"Why not?.. We.. can... help you." I looked down before walking over to the edge of the cliff. After hesitating a moment i began to sing.

Do you know what it's like when  
You're scared to see yourself  
Do you know what it's like when  
You wish you were someone else  
Who didn't need your help to get by  
Do you know what it's like  
To wanna surrender

Bee sat down behind me and gently used a servo to turn me around to face him.

"I know. I can... help you...let me." He said. I continued to sing.

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better  
I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now  
And never surrender  
(never surrender)

"I will...help you... How...can i...help?" He asked. I stepped away from him as i continued.

Do you know what it's like when  
You're not who you wanna be  
Do you know what it's like to  
Be your own worst enemy  
Who sees the things in me I can't hide  
Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender

He tried to touch me but i pulled away and headed to my bike as i continued singing softly.

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better  
I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now  
And never surrender

"Let me..." He stood as i got on my bike... I looked at him so torn and unsure what to do.. I looked down and put my helmet on and left the rest of the song to drift in the silence as i drove off to base knowing Bee was following...

Make me feel better  
You make me feel better  
You make me feel better  
Put me back together

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better  
I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now  
And never surrender

Put me back together  
Never surrender  
Make me feel better  
I need to feel better  
Stay with me here now  
And never surrender

I pulled into base parked my bike and headed off to my room without so much as a word to anyone. Anna was in the room doing her homework when i walked in I saw Optimus's holo-form standing beside her. They both looked up when i stepped in. I looked at him for a second before looking at Anna. She smiled and gave a nod. I nodded back and walked into the kitchen and sat down. I pulled my backpack beside me and pulled my homework out and started working on it.

A little while later Anna came in. I moved my chair back on instinct and she sat on my lap. I wrapped an arm around her.

"How was your day Anna?" I asked.

"It was okay. My home works all done." She replied. I nodded.

"Good job." I told her. She curled up and I wrapped my other arm around her and held her tightly. I held her till she fell asleep in my arms. I carefully stood and took her to bed and tucked her in.

I went back to the kitchen to work on my home work when Prime came in and sat down. I glared at him and continued working.

"Amy, how was your day?" He asked. I looked at him for a second before going back to my home work.

"Are you going to ignore me?" He asked. I didn't reply. He sighed and i growled stood up grabbed my stuff and walked to my room where i set it on my desk. I heard him follow but i pointed to the door. He left after a minute and closed the door softly.

I sat down stiffly and continued on my home work. When i finished did i look at the clock. 1:18am. I sighed and took my shoes off and climbed into bed and slowly drifted off and hoped the nightmares would stay away. Once again my dreams were haunted by my fears...

* * *

**Sorry it took so long please review and leave a song  
**


	21. please don't shut me out

Amy's pov.

I didn't get much sleep last night if i did it was nothing but nightmares. I looked at the clock 5:38am. I glared at it before getting up and changing into black leather pants, a dark blue shirt, with my combat boots. I went into the kitchen and sat down. I looked at my phone when it buzzed...

My heart stopped. My eyes widened, My hands trembled. I got up shoved it into my pocket and went to lay beside Anna for a minute and just looked at her peaceful face, so innocent. I kissed her forehead. and after leaving a note on her bedside table i left the room. Optimus was already up i just hoped Bee was up.

_"Why now? What is he gonna do? I can't let him." _My mind was racing so fast I almost ran right into Ironhide. I froze seeing his ped.

"Are you alright youngling?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I stated and walked around him and went off to find Bee. I walked into the main room to see Bee talking with Optimus. They both spotted me I raised an eye brow when Bee motioned me over. i walked over to them and they nealed down.

"You are up early Amy, are you alright?" Optimus asked. Slightly glaring.

"I'm fine." I looked at Bee. He gave me a look that said. _"You are not fine." _I looked back at Prime who was looking at me closely.

"Need something?" I asked. He blinked and looked me in the eyes.

"I would like to know the well being of my daughter." I tensed glared and walked away. I walked back into my room and into the kitchen. I gripped the counter tightly trying to control my breath. I heard a door open softly and close. I tensed when someone came into the kitchen.

"Amy?" Bee asked.

"What is it Bee?" I asked trying to keep my voice low.

"Whats wrong? And don't say its nothing, you came to talk to me, now I'm here." He replied. I breathed deeply but said nothing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and on instinct I jerked away and stopped my fist just as it was about to hit Bee. His eyes were huge, hands up in surrender.

"Easy, Amy. Its just me." He said calmly. I took a step away from him.

"I..um. I think you should go." I said, still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Amy, please let us help you." He took a step toward me and I glared and took a step back.

"Stop." I said. he was past frowning. He looked sad.

"Amy, please don't push us away, don't push me away." I looked away.

"Amy?" Anna's sleepy voice asked. I looked over to see her in the kitchen door way. I walked over.

"Yes Anna?"

"Are you okay? Hi Bee." She said.

"I'm alright."

"Good morning Anna." Bee greeted.

After a minute Bee left and i helped get Anna ready for school...

I have been thinking all day what to do about the text. what to do about Bee, the team, and Optimus... i Just dont understand why they care so much.. a song came to mind as my mind was racing.. I let the song flow...

Yea it's been a bumpy road  
Roller coasters high and low  
Fill the tank and drive the car  
Pedal fast, pedal hard  
You won't have to go that far

You want to give up cause it's dark  
We're really not that far apart

I paused for a minute thinking about how bumpy the road has been...

So let your heart sweetheart be your compass when you're lost  
And you should follow it wherever it may go  
When it's all said and done you can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone  
Never be alone  
Never be alone

I tried shutting the song out i had been told i didnt have a heart, i always felt alone. the song just cept flowing...

Forgot directions on your way  
Don't close your eyes don't be afraid  
We might be crazy late at night  
I can't wait til you arrive  
Follow stars you'll be alright

After school we went to base like normal but i cept thinking about that song...

You want to give up cause it's dark  
We're really not that far apart

I was on the platform with the others when i saw Bee walk in.. i met his gaze and before i knew it i was walking toward him. He kneeled down.

"Yes Amy?" He asked. I hesitated for a second...

So let your heart sweetheart be your compass when you're lost  
And you should follow it wherever it may go  
When it's all said and done you can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone  
Never be alone  
Never be alone

"Are you busy?" I asked.

"No, I'm not." He replied.

You want to give up cause it's dark  
We're really not that far apart.

I wanted to let the dark consume me.. i wanted to let go...but i wanted to stay and keep going for some reason...

So let your heart sweetheart be your compass when you're lost  
And you should follow it wherever it may go  
When it's all said and done you can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone  
Never be alone  
Never be alone

When it's all said and done you can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone

"Can we go for a drive and talk?" I asked.

* * *

**Sorry took me so long to update i hope you like please leave a song and review!  
**


	22. Drive, Con, Fear

**I'm back...**

**Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl - Dont worry about your updates being late! They are worth it!**  
**I actually don't have a song suggestion this time...**  
**Just kidding!**  
**Touch the sky, its a church christian song :)**  
**I can't wait until the next chapter!**

**Me- thank you. Nice song choice. **

**Knockout Starscream - Another great chapter. can't wait for the next one. great job.**

**Me- thank you.**

* * *

Amy's pov...

Bee was happy to take a drive with me he transformed down into his car form and opened his door for me. I got in and he drove off.

Bee's pov...

I was quite surprised when Amy asked to go for a drive but also happy that she was at least trying to let me help. I opened a com with Optimus.

"Hey Optimus?" I asked.

"Yes Bumblebee? Where have you gone?" He replied.

"Amy asked to go for a drive sir." I explained. There was silence for a moment.

"Is she alright?" He asked. i did a quick body scan of Amy.

"Physically she is still in some pain but she will not let it show, mentally it seems as if she is going to explode anytime sir." I replied.

"I see." He hummed. "Let me know how it goes with her Bumblebee and let me know of any changes."

"I will sir."

"Take all the time she needs, Optimus out." I nodded to myself as i continued to drive.

"Bee?" Amy asked quietly.

"Yes Amy? What is it?" I asked.

"Father texting me." She said softly. I revved my engine and growled. She tensed slightly.

"What did he say?" I asked. She looked down, my spark clenched seeing her like that, she looked so vulnerable.

"Amy?" I slowed down and pulled over near a canyon i opened my door and she got out. I transformed and kneeled down.

"Talk to me darling." She looked up at me her eyes filled with fear.

"I'm scared." She whispered. I slowly wrapped a servo around her and she wrapped her arms around it while i lifted her up and brought her to my chest plates. She gripped onto me tightly.

"I've got you. Its okay now." I told her softly. She pressed herself closer to me but didn't say anything and didn't cry. so i decided to play a song.

Iridescent

When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
And with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now  
You were there impossibly alone.

She seemed to still listening to the words, then i heard her sing along softly.

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
You build up hope but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go, let it go.

I sat down holding her as she continued to sing with the song.

And in the burst of light that blinded every angel  
As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
You felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space  
No one there to catch you in their arms

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
You build up hope but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go, let it go.

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
You build up hope but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go,

Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
You build up hope but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go, let it go.

The song faded out and she rested her head on my chest plates.

"Amy?" I asked softly.

"Thanks." She said. I nodded. we sat there for a while when we heard a jet sore by.

"Scrap!" I growled stood transformed letting Amy land in the driver seat.

"What the?" She asked her eyes wide. I quickly commed base.

"Base! come in! Deseptacon is following us i have Amy!" I growled when the jet started to fire at us.

"Transform and fire back Bee." Amy growled slightly.

"I cannot put you in any danger." I replied.

"Hang on Bumblebee Backup is on its way im opening a ground bridge in front of you reduce speed." Ratchet said.

"Not an option!" I growled as the jet came closer. the ground bridge opened in front of us and i saw Optimus, Ironhide, Bulkhead and Arcee come out and made a whole for me. I went as fast as i could toward it when the jet shot and his my tire making me spin out. i transformed grabbed Amy as we went through the ground bridge and slammed into Ratchet knocking him down.

"By the AllSpark. Are you okay?" He asked getting up.

"Sorry Ratchet." I said and looked at Amy as the others came in and the ground bridge closed. Amy looked slightly pale and was gripping my chest plates tightly.

"Bumblebee, Amy. Are you alright?" Optimus asked helping me up looking quite concerned.

"I am alright. Amy?" I asked. She nodded slightly and pointed down. I hesitated but put her down and watched her stumble slightly before gaining her balance and walking off to her room.

Amy's pov...

I tried to walk to my room without trembling i made it to Optimus's room barley before i collapsed, I was shaking, _"Why cant i stop? I'm fine." _I thought and slowly stood and went to my room there was a note on the door from Anna.

Amy,

We're out with Jazz i have my phone if we need to come home.

I love you. Your sis-

Anna.

I took the note and went into my room closed the door and let me knees give way. I just laid there on the floor not sure what to do. So i started singing the first thing that came to mind.

"Touch the Sky"

What fortunes lies beyond the stars

Those dazzling heights too vast to climb  
I got so high to fall so far  
But I found heaven as love swept low

Bee's pov.

We watched Amy walk out of the room trying not to tremble, that made my spark hurt.

"Bumblebee, what happened?" Prowl asked. I looked at him before looking at Optimus.

"She wanted to talk so we went for a drive. It wasn't to long after we stopped when the con showed up." I told them.

"Is Amy alright?" Ironhide asked. My shoulders plates sagged.

"No, but i cant tell you any more. I wont lose her trust by telling you when i know she doesn't want me to." I replied straightening up. Optimus placed a servo on my shoulder plates.

"Very well scout. you've done well." He said.

"I'll go check on her." Ironhide stated and walked off. I watched him go and nodded.

"Come Bumblebee, Lets give you a checkup." Ratched said gently. I nodded and followed him to med bay.

Ironhides pov...

I walked into Optimus's quarters and froze, i could hear a soft singing, i couldn't make out the words so i transformed as quietly as i could and activated my holo-form and walked up to the door so i could hear better.

My heart beating, my soul breathing  
I found my life when I laid it down  
Upward falling, spirit soaring  
I touch the sky when my knees hit the ground

_"She has a beautiful voice." _I thought i almost knocked but stopped as she sang the next line.

What treasure waits within Your scars  
This gift of freedom gold can't buy  
I bought the world and sold my heart  
You traded heaven to have me again

Confused slightly i thought bout it. She didn't sell her heart it was taken from her. i frowned deeper

My heart beating, my soul breathing  
I found my life when I laid it down  
Upward falling, spirit soaring  
I touch the sky when my knees hit the ground

Find me here at Your feet again  
Everything I am, reaching out, I surrender  
Come sweep me up in Your love again  
And my soul will dance  
On the wings of forever [x2]

My heart beating, my soul breathing  
I found my life when I laid it down  
Upward falling, spirit soaring  
I touch the sky when my knees hit the ground [x2]

Find me here at Your feet again  
Everything I am, reaching out I surrender  
Come sweep me up in Your love again  
And my soul will dance  
On the wings of forever

Upward falling, spirit soaring  
I touch the sky  
When my knees hit the ground

I knocked firmly on her door.

"What?" She asked.

"Can i come in?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I'm coming in." I stated I gave her a second before opening the door. She was standing leaning heavily on her desk.

"Amy?" I asked walking up to her but freezing when she stepped away from me. I looked into her eyes, she couldnt hide the fear from me. i could see it, she hid it well.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She glared at me.

"Stop lying to us." I said firmly. She said nothing.

"Are you alright?" I repeated.

"I. Am. Fine." She growled.

"Not what i asked. Whats wrong?" I replied calmly taking a step towards her, her eyes flashed.

"Go away." She said backing away.

"Amy wai-" She cut me off

"No go away." She obviously didn't see the chair she was going to trip over. I took a step closer she stepped back only to trip over the chair. I reached out grabbed her wrist and pulled her close before she could fall. For a split second nothing happened. Then it all exploded she yanked away with a gasp her eyes wide with not just fear but she was terrified, she backed away towards the door.

"Amy, its ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." I said gently. She opened the door and ran out. I let my holo-form disapear and transformed. She froze and backed away from me.

"Amy, please." She shook her head ran back into her room and slammed the door. I sighed and sat down on Optimus's berth.

I commed Optimus.

"Prime. She isnt doing well." I explained what happened and feared for Amys safety.

Amy's pov...

_"Make it stop!" _I couldn't breathe, I looked around and saw father, He smiled that evil smile, he came towards, I backed away into the door as he came closer.

Ironhides pov...

I scanned the room to check on Amy and commed Ratchet.

"Get in here! Amy's vitals are everywhere!" I told him. I transformed and activated my holo-form as Ratchet sped in his holo-form came to the door.

"Ready?" Ratchet said gripping the door nob not sure what to expect i nodded. He twisted the nob and threw the door open and Amy fell out. Quickly we caught her and found her out cold. Optimus so happen to come in.

"Whats going on?" He asked kneeling down. I explained as he took her in his servo. He simply nodded and held her close.

* * *

**I hope this was worth the wait. leave a song please!**


End file.
